Demona's Love Reborn v2 Part 1
by scottmercure
Summary: Newly Rewritten! Demona hires a scientist in hopes of finding out how her kind turns to stone during the day. What she discovers is that even a heart as hard and cold as hers can be softened and warmed when properly motivated.


GARGOYLES  
  
(Fan Fiction)  
  
Demona's Love Reborn  
  
PART 1  
  
The rewrittenl version  
  
January 25, 2004  
  
Written by Scott Mercure  
  
smercure@charter.net  
  
Special thanks to Isabelle Saucier  
  
A woman who I shall love until the end of time  
  
"PG-13"  
  
Authors note: To understand this fanfic you must have read the previous stories or else you will not understand what is going on. Please read them in the following order, "Old Times", "Full Moon Rising" (The New Version) and "A New Beginning" (Part 1 and 2). Okay, no lengthy speeches this time, took me a long to do this rewrite and there is not much to say aside from "I hope you like it." `:)  
  
Cornell University – Ithica, NY  
  
James MacGregor watched from behind his desk as the students rapidly filed out of the classroom. Being Friday he wondered just how many of them would actually begin the assignment he had given them. Chances are they would instead pursue other avenues such as parties, drinking and no doubt bouts of passion. It was not the most interesting job he had in his career, but with his past not many places would employ a Biochemist such as he. It was not as if he was a bad teacher, on the contrary, most of his students were scoring high on the exams. Many of them had made the honor rolls, which made both the student and teacher look good to the school administration board.  
  
He waited until the last student left, closing the door behind her. Sitting, he turned towards the computer terminal to his left and logged into the main system. One of the few perks he had at the University was that he was in full charge of the schools network systems. Entering his administration name and password he watched as the root network menu appeared. Using the mouse he clicked on the option for dialing an outside computer.  
  
When it requested a phone number he entered the line at his apartment which connected to his personal computer. He waited as the system dialed the number and connected to his private system.  
  
Private system access.. Enter system password:  
  
He entered, simply: DEMONA  
  
Sitting back he waited for the system at his apartment to access the hard drive and download the root menu. Having a dial up access was not the most efficient way to access his home computer but it was the cheapest and more difficult to track. A few moments later the menu appeared, using the keyboard he selected to access another protected area. Again he waited as the information was downloaded.  
  
The computer paused for a second, hard drive whirring, and displayed a menu of options. Moving the mouse pointer he positioned it over a selection labeled: Private Database. Another menu of options was displayed. He selected to open an existing file and was presented with a file selection. There were dozens of files in the directory but he knew which one he wanted.  
  
Scrolling down through the files he highlighted one called: DEMPROF.PDB and double clicked on it. It took a few moments for the computer to download the file. When it finished a new window opened in the upper left corner and began to display a picture. The picture was of a female gargoyle with blazing red hair. Once the digital photo was done refining itself, some text appeared next to it.  
  
  
  
Subject profile:DEMONA  
  
Sex:Female  
  
Height:6'  
  
Weight:180lbs (Flesh), 700lbs (Stone)  
  
Hair color:Red  
  
Skin color:Light blue, gray  
  
Biography:(File hard-locked)  
  
PROFILE INFORMATION GATHERED BY DAVID XANATOS: MARCH 13, 1994  
  
He had tried for weeks to try and access the protected file containing the biography of Demona but met with failure. He had found it easier to access the main computers at Xanatos Enterprises than to break this file. It had not been all that difficult, with his knowledge of network systems he quickly found an open serial bus port. He had done the entire thing from a quiet phone booth using a laptop computer. The access was slow but he was able to browse though most of the systems storage drives.  
  
Tagging a bunch of files he downloaded as much as he could, hoping that some of them would be financial. What he wanted more than anything was to have his own private laboratory and the freedom to work without being restricted or watched. With any luck David Xanatos would be able to help with that. When the files were downloaded he logged out and went home to see what he had gotten. To his surprise it was not financial records, but some of David Xanatos's own personal records.  
  
There weren't ordinary records, however. Some of them he couldn't break into, being too heavily encoded; Files named things like "Coldstone," "Thailog," "Athena," and "Pack." Others, however, he was able to crack open and look inside. They concerned some kind of strange looking creatures, hideous things with too many limbs that seemed to defy modern taxonomy. The file described them as gargoyles, a total of six, complete with personal records. He read each one, but when he had seen Demona's his interest grew.  
  
Reaching into his pocket he removed an ancient leather bound journal and opened it to a marked page. There was an inked image inside of a creature similar to the gargoyles described in Xanatos' files that looked like it could be this Demona's twin sister.  
  
"Is it possible that you are the very descendant of this Demona?" He asked himself, looking at the picture on the screen, then at the journal. "What I wouldn't give to meet you, just once."  
  
Even stranger would be if they were one in the same.  
  
He tried to bring his thoughts back to reality. "But it's hopeless." He said, shaking his head. "I'm living in a fantasy world."  
  
For weeks he had tried to dig up any information he could about Demona and the other gargoyles. He had even attempted to access the computers at Xanatos' building but found the access now blocked. What little information he was able to find came from newspapers and the internet. But like always this information was vague and only resulted in confusion.  
  
He leaned back in his chair and continued to stare at the picture of Demona. A few moments passed when there came a knock on the classroom door. Without waiting to ask who it was he immediately logged off of his home computer, which resulted in the screen going blank. He rebooted the terminal, pocketed the journal and stood up and walked over to the door. When he opened it he looked into the face of a man he had never hoped to see.  
  
David Xanatos, the very man who owned the system he had hacked into a few weeks back. Standing a few paces behind him was David's major domo, Owen Burnett.  
  
"Does he know?" James said to himself, trying not to sweat. "No, if he did then he would have sent the authorities and not come himself."  
  
"James MacGregor, I presume." The multi billionaire said, smiling. "I have been anxious to meet you."  
  
"I'm sorry, sir, but who am I addressing?" James asked, his light Scottish accent giving away his origins.  
  
"My name is Xanatos, David Xanatos." Xanatos answered, not seeming insulted at not being known. "This is my associate, Owen."  
  
James nodded at Owen and shook David's hand when he held it out. "A pleasure to meet you, sir. I have heard your name a few times, but I have never met you in person."  
  
"Life here at the University keeping you busy?" Xanatos said as he stepped into the classroom.  
  
"Busy enough." James replied, wondering why the man was even here. "I don't mean to sound abrupt, but is there a reason why you are here? If you are interested in enrolling, then you…"  
  
Xanatos shook his head and smiled. "No, no, I am not interested in the University, professor. I am interested in you, and your skills as a biochemist."  
  
"Mister Xanatos is offering you a job with his company." Owen cut in, his face showing no emotion.  
  
At this James breathed a silent prayer to whatever deity was watching over him. "Well, apparently he does not know about the hacking I did." He said to himself. "I am sorry, mister Xanatos, but my schedule here at the University is pretty tight." He said aloud, loosening the brown tie around his neck.  
  
"Please, call me David." Xanatos replied, smiling. "Oh, I would not want you to leave the University immediately. I fully expect you to complete the semester first. After that all I ask is a few months with Gen-U-Tech."  
  
"Gen-U-Tech!" MacGregor said, his eyes widening. It was one of the most advanced genetic engineering corporations on the planet. His was immediately interested. He could have access to the latest laboratory and newest scientific equipment.  
  
David chuckled at the professors noticeable reaction. "Please, feel free to take some time and think it over. Owen will give you one of my business cards and you can call me when you reach a decision."  
  
"Aye, it sounds like a very interesting proposal." MacGregor said as he took the card that had mysteriously appeared in Owen's hand. "I am curious, though, what exactly would I be doing for you?"  
  
"Sorry, but I can't very well give out information to people who are not working for me." David replied, winking. "But I will say this, you will have your own lab, assistants if you need them and paid triple what you make working here." He added, waving his hand towards the empty desks.  
  
"This must be a dream." James though to himself. "Well, I shall give it some serious thought and give you my decision in, say, a week?"  
  
Xanatos nodded. "I will be looking forward to your call. Thank you for your time, professor."  
  
Once again they shook hands, then as quickly as they appeared both Xanatos and Owen filed out the door. James stood there for a few moments, staring down at the business card in his hand. This offer was what he had been waiting for ever since the accident.  
  
He still shuddered at the thought of it, five students killed and a dozen more injured. Eight years ago he had been tampering with an illegal serum when one of the students bumped into him causing the vial in his hands to shatter to the floor. The vial had contained what he had hoped would be a revolutionary new pain killer, but it had not yet been refined. When it shattered it turned into a thick noxious gas that caused the students to panic. In their flight to get out several other vials and containers were broken. The combined elements of some of them created an explosion. Luckily he had been at the far side of the laboratory and thus escaped without injury. But the five young men and women who were closest did not far as well, killed almost immediately in the blast.  
  
Others who had been farther away had been seriously burnt, but had survived. Later, when the fire department and medical team had seen to the tragedy MacGregor was taken into custody and questioned. When the research team did their investigations and discovered what he had been doing he was arrested. His lawyer fought with the court that it was an accident, but the fact that students were killed was MacGregor's downfall.  
  
Sentenced to twenty years in prison he made parole after only serving six years for good behavior. Upon his release he found that Cornell University had suspended him and would not hire him back for another year. In that year he had gotten a job working in a pharmaceutical company running their computer network systems; a skill he knew well but had never pursued. Eventually his request to return to the University was granted and he had been teaching biology every since.  
  
Pocketing the business card he removed his white lab coat and donned the tweed jacket that hung on the back of his chair. He turned off the light and locked the classroom door behind him as he left. On his way out he saw very few people left, mostly students who had no weekend plans. In his case he never had any plans, both for after work or the weekends. He had never been able to find a woman who took any interest in him, nor were there any activities that he felt like pursuing. His normal routine after work was to walk though the park before going home and cooking dinner. After that he would either bounce around on the internet or watch television.  
  
Not the kind of life most women found appealing. Since it was Friday he usually did not leave the University until after nightfall. Because of the hour he decided to go out for dinner, Chinese food being one of his favorite dishes. As he stepped outside and proceeded down the steps he failed to notice a winged figure perched on a dark corner of the roof. A few minutes later the winged figure stood up and leapt off the roof, its bat-like wings stretched wide as it glided overhead. Its eyes always on MacGregor's exact location.  
  
* * *  
  
All was silent as Goliath stood upon his favorite reading ladder, a battered copy of Jurassic Park in his left hand. The library was a wonderful thing to have here in their new home, but he still missed the castle. His mind, however, was not concentrating on the book, it was instead in the past. It was then he detected footsteps coming from behind one of the many bookcases, sounding somewhat dainty to ears that were accustomed to hearing quarter-ton gargoyles thumping around. Breathing easily he knew it was simply Elisa Maza coming for a visit, as she normally did.  
  
"I thought I'd find you down here, Goliath," she said as he jumped down to meet her, his powerful legs absorbing the fall. "You like to read a lot, don't you?"  
  
"Yes." He replied, his low, majestic tone as strong as always. "I find reading an escape from reality."  
  
Elisa laughed. "True, but my escape from reality is coming home alive each day to a hot bath."  
  
Goliath smiled and placed the book on a nearby table before leading Elisa up to the clock tower. When they emerged though the trapdoor they found the trio sitting in front of the television. Hudson sat in his recliner, a book in one hand while Bronx lay by his feet, snoozing soundly. At the sound of their arrival they all looked up and smiled.  
  
"Hiya , Elisa!" Lexington said, waving.  
  
"Yo, Elisa." Brooklyn added, flashing her a beaked smile.  
  
Broadway looked up and waved, seeming more interested in the old western movie that was playing on the television. With the introduction finished they turned back to the television. Hudson lowered the book he was holding and stood up, giving Elisa a quick hug.  
  
"Always a pleasure to see you, Elisa." The old gargoyles said, smiling. "What brings you up here this evening?"  
  
"Just checking in before I go on duty." She replied, placing her hands in her jacket pockets. "You guys on patrol?"  
  
Goliath nodded. "Yes, we are going to patrol the north area of the city tonight. We have heard reports that Dracon may have a new arms selling ring set up in there."  
  
"Matt mentioned something about that last week." The detective said, nodding. "The captain did not assign that case to us. I think the F.B.I. has taken it over, but I don't know that for certain."  
  
"Well, we will also look into it." Goliath said, crossing his arms. "I abhor the idea of deadly weapons being sold on the street. If Dracon is back in business then we intend to put him out of business."  
  
Elisa fully believed that, but she hoped that the F.B.I. would not go so far as to start hunting the gargoyles if they were seen. "Well, gotta go and meet Matt now. Catch you guys later."  
  
They all waved and said their farewells as Elisa stepped back though the door, Goliath did not follow. As she continued through the library she noticed some book on a nearby table. One in particular caught her attention, being still open with a scrap of paper as a bookmark. Feeling curious she looked down at the marked page, which contained a short poem. It read: "Enemy though she be, my heart still longs for her to be free. Be she demon or angel, her love means much to me."  
  
It did not take a genius to figure out who the "demon" and "angel" was, nor could she ignore the fact that he marked this particular poem. "Why does he still cling to Demona?" She said to herself, feeling slightly hurt. "She will never accept him again."  
  
Sighing, she closed the book and continued towards the station where she knew Matt would be waiting. Even after she entered the well it area of the police station the poem stuck in her mind like a tiny headache.  
  
* * *  
  
MacGregor sat alone in his small apartment watching the television. There was never anything interesting playing on Thursday nights, but since he never had anything else to occupy himself with, it was his only activity. Tomorrow would be a week exactly since Xanatos had approached him with a job offer. For days he had been weighing the differenced between his teaching job and working at Gen-U-Tech. So far everything about Xanatos' offer outdid what he was getting at the University.  
  
Ignoring the television he looked over to the small end table next to the sofa to see the telephone and Xanatos' business card. "He did say I could finish the semester first, which is only two weeks away."  
  
Shaking his head he picked up the phone and dialed the number on the bottom of the card.  
  
The following evening MacGregor found himself sitting in a fancy booth in one of the high end Japanese restaurants. It was one of those types where the chef cooked your meal in front of you. Xanatos had left instruction that he would meet with him here at eight o'clock. James glanced down at his watch, which read ten past eight. When he heard someone approach he though it would be Xanatos, but instead it was the chef.  
  
"Are you ready to order?" He asked in a heavy Japanese accent.  
  
"I was expecting another, but I suppose I will order." James said, smiling at the chef. "Would it be an inconvenience if the rest of my party shows a little later?"  
  
The chef shook his head. "No trouble, Mister Xanatos comes here often and he left instructions that you are to be taken care of."  
  
"So, Xanatos has more influence than I though." James said to himself, shaking his head before glancing down at the menu. "Very well."  
  
When he had given his order the chef simply nodded and went to work, his hands moving with practiced grace. The display was starting to mesmerize him when he saw Xanatos and Owen step from around the corner. MacGregor stood and shook each of their hands before sitting down again.  
  
The chef halted his work and waited until Xanatos and Owen gave their orders. With that finished the man went to work again.  
  
"Thank you for accepting my offer, mister MacGregor." David said, smiling. "I think you will be very happy working for Gen-U-Tech."  
  
"I still fail to see what it is you wish of me." MacGregor said. "I know of better biochemists than myself."  
  
"I know," David answered, gesturing in the air with a flourish. "Sevarius, Phobos, Straussmore, and a host of other world-famous genetic engineers that I'm sure a well-informed man like you has heard of. But you see, they're all already working for me, and I want you for a special project. Your qualifications in computer science and biochemical engineering are above standard. You would make an admirable addition to my Gene Team."  
  
Xanatos smiled, narrowing his eyes. "Think about it, Professor. All the greatest minds in your field, gathered together and being paid handsomely for their time. You could be one of them."  
  
James sighed and thought about what he was being offered and its possible future implications. With this job he could have access to the latest technologies and scientific minds. His own laboratory with himself in charge, and the pay wasn't too bad either. A tiny voice inside him said not to pass it up, but another side of him felt as if he were being deceived. But the thought of having his own lab and access to some of the greatest minds was far too good to pass up.  
  
"I accept your offer, mister Xanatos." James said, smiling. "I can start as soon as this semester is finished. Now, my question from before remains the same. What is it you want me to do?"  
  
"A special project that I have been working on." The billionaire said with a smile.  
  
"Special project?" He said, puzzled. His brows knitted with suspicion. "If you're asking me to create some kind of weapon you can just turn and leave right now, because I'm not interested."  
  
"Professor MacGregor, I assure you that I'm just an honest businessman." David said. "If I needed genetically developed super viruses I could simply buy some off any number of governments, including the United States. No, all I want from you is to perform a series of tests, primarily on the regeneration of damaged cells in the human body."  
  
The billionaire's reason sounded interesting. "Why? Are you trying to make some kind of miracle cure-all?"  
  
"Something like that." David replied. "If it's successful, then your name will go as its creator. The fame and fortune you will receive will be far better than anything you'll get at the University. Your background in genetic engineering is perfect for this job. All the data from previous attempts is already there. All you have to do is find out where everybody else went wrong, professor. I know it's possible, but I need you to figure out how to do it."  
  
"And if I am unable to make it work?" He asked.  
  
Xanatos shrugged. "Then you'll move on to other projects similar to it. If you thought to be fired upon failure you are very wrong. My employees do not get fired unless they perform illegal activities."  
  
"I must admit that it does sound quite interesting." MacGregor said, crossing his arms. "Well, you've got yourself a new biochemist."  
  
"Excellent!" David replied, smiling. "Owen will see to your leaving Cornell University to work at Gen-U-Tech. Do not worry, the school administration will get a very friendly letter of resignation." The other thing the University will get is a nice check as an incentive in the event they are hesitant on letting the professor go.  
  
They shook hands and sat back as the chef began placing their orders on the plates in front of them. From what James could tell the man either did not hear a word of what they spoke about, or was paid to keep silent. As he began to eat he thought about what else he would be able to do with his own laboratory. He had a feeling this project of Xanatos would not be the only thing he could work on. He still had all his notes and formulas back home for the serum he had been working on before the accident.  
  
"This is going to be very interesting." James said to himself as he began to fork the steamed vegetables into his mouth. "Especially if Sevarius is in Xanatos' employment. I just hope we do not cross paths again."  
  
High above the city a new form appeared in the night sky, its wide wing-spread producing a very distinct silhouette against the bright crescent of the moon. Using the thermal updrafts Demona climbed higher to avoid one of the higher skyscrapers. Several days ago she had accessed the computer that had been receiving information from Xanatos' mainframe. Upon browsing the data she had learned that Xanatos had become interested in a biochemist named James MacGregor. She had no idea why the billionaire wanted the man but she was somehow determined to find out.  
  
A few days ago she had gone to the University where he worked and followed him back to his apartment. She had wanted to confront the human scientist herself, not only to find out why Xanatos wanted him but to try and solve a problem of her own. For reasons she could still not fathom she discovered a few weeks ago that she once again turned to stone at sunrise. At first she did not really mind, but when it came to not being able to move around during the day it became a nuisance.   
  
She had her own scientists that could have probably looked into the problem but she could not risk them discovering what she really was. Along with the information she had gotten from Xanatos' computer she had done her own background check on James MacGregor. To her surprise the man was more intelligent that she believed. If anyone could figure out her problem he was as good a chance as any, if he could be persuaded.  
  
The thought of her holding him up by his shirt collar made her grin evilly. For some reason a strange sensation washed over her. Her mind seemed to suggest being more subtle and simply asking the human for his help. She knew that the man would want to be paid since money seemed to be their obsession.  
  
The Gen-U-Tech building where Xanatos was taking the professor was on the outskirts of the city. She guessed that she would be there in another fifteen minutes.  
  
James did his best not to show the astonished look on his face when Xanatos and Owen led him into the Gen-U-Tech building. Everything James saw was clean and state of the art, right down to the security scanners on every door in the complex.  
  
"All the genetic research laboratories are on the top floor." David explained as he gave the professor the full tour. "We have a full medical section in the east wing, complete with an MRI scanner and trained medical staff. We often get students who come here to continue their medical careers.  
  
"The lecture hall is in the west wing, which also houses several small dormitory room where some of the staff stay." The billionaire continued as they approached an elevator. "There is a lower level where we store the more sensitive experiments."  
  
"Sensitive experiments?" James asked as he watched Xanatos press the call button next to the elevator.  
  
"Mostly biological experiments that require a germ free atmosphere. It's also where the main computer servers are housed." He explained as the elevator door slid open silently. "We also do some biochemical research. We are working with artificial limb replacement using living tissue."  
  
"Impressive." It was the only word James could think of to describe it all.  
  
Xanatos ushered the small group into the elevator and pressed the top floor button. The doors slid closed before the elevator started upwards. The elevator stopped a few seconds later and opened again. A long hall with several door and a few large windows stretched out before them. As they stepped out into the hallway the sound of their shoes echoed off the smooth polished walls. As they passed each door a plaque described what each of the laboratories was used for. "Genetic Gene development", "DNA Splicing/Encoding Department", along with several others all dealing with Genetics. Through one of the windows they watched as a young woman wearing a virtual reality helmet and gloves picked apart a DNA strand; all displayed on a large wall monitor. As she moved her hands the strand would either turn or rotate on a central axis. She reached up to the strand and pinched two fingers together. Immediately a single cube was plucked from the strand and dragged off the screen.  
  
"This is incredible!" James said, his eyes fixed on the equipment.  
  
"You will, or course, have access to all of these labs." David said as he ushered him away from the window. "But for the moment you do not have an access card. One will be provided to you when you arrive for work after the end of the semester."  
  
They stopped before a larger door with a keycard reader imbedded in the wall to the right of the door. Xanatos pulled a card from his pocket and swiped it though. The reader beeped once before the door slid open silently. When they stepped inside the door closed as silently as it had opened. James could only stand there and gawk at what the room contained.  
  
A row of five Cray model Super computers sat along one wall, each with a twenty inch monitor. Many types of computerized testing equipment was neatly arranged towards the rear of the laboratory. Two large tables sat in the center of the room, each containing four chairs and two table mounted laptop computers. He could also make out some smaller versions of gene splicing equipment at the other end. Everything about the room looked and smelled of equipment that would total more than two million dollars. He even had two large picture windows that showed the distant city.  
  
"This is your lab, professor." David said, amused at the stunned looked on MacGregor's face. "If you wish you can be provided with assistants, or you can work alone if you prefer."  
  
"Thank you, mister Xanatos." James said, thinking of all the possibilities this new job could provide.  
  
"Please, call me David." David said, shaking his head. "No need to be so informal, and it will be a pleasure having your talents here."  
  
They shook hands and were about to leave when Owen's pocket phone beeped. When he placed it to his ear he listened to somebody speaking on the other end. "Very well, I will inform Mister Xanatos immediately." He then hung up and placed the phone back in his pocket.  
  
"What is it, Owen?" David asked, puzzled.  
  
"It seems you are wanted in the robotics lab." Owen said in a blasé tone.  
  
"Very well. Professor, why don't you remain here and look around some more." Xanatos suggested. "This should only take a few minutes."  
  
James only nodded and watched as both Xanatos and Owen left the laboratory. As they stepped out the door slid closed leaving MacGregor alone in the laboratory.  
  
  
  
Unknown to him or anybody else Demona was quickly approaching the Gen-U-Tech building. She knew the place would probably by guarded, but to her such things were trivial and hardly worth her effort. Guards were simply lambs to be slaughtered, and fences were a pointless barricade against someone who could leap twenty feet straight up and rend steel with her bare hands. She made a few low circles around the streets, trying to see if she could locate the limousine.   
  
When she spotted the sleek black vehicle she smiled and landed on the roof without any sign of being detected. Climbing to the edge she dug her talons into the side of the building and scaled down to the windows. There seemed to be only one set of large windows where she could see activity. As she climbed lower she peered into the window to see Xanatos and Owen speaking to MacGregor. From the looks of the equipment the lab contained this MacGregor person was being given all the toys a man of his schooling would want.  
  
The only problem she could see now was how to get MacGregor alone so that she could speak with him. She was considering following him back to his apartment when her luck seemed to change. A smile spread across her face when she noticed Xanatos and Owen leave the lab without the professor. The phone call Owen got must have been important for David to leave MacGregor alone in such an expensive room.  
  
Not wanting to simply burst directly in she waited a minute to see if David or Owen would return. When MacGregor began examining the equipment she scaled down to the lower part of the window and gently pushed. She was expecting it to be locked but was again surprised when it slid upwards without a sound.  
  
"For once something is going my way." She said to herself as she slowly climbed into the laboratory. With little effort she swung herself inside, landing silently on her feet and uncoiling her body like a tense spring.  
  
"Ahem." She said, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
Her voice caught him by complete surprise considering he had not seen anyone else in the room. When he swung around and saw her he looked absolutely stunned. She was amazed that he did not scream, or even try to escape. The human only stood there, staring at her; not the type of reaction she was expecting.  
  
"Greetings, professor MacGregor," She said, purposely baring her white fangs to his gaze. "You are just the man I wish to speak with."  
  
"Demona?" He said, his eyes fixed on her winged form.  
  
The fact that he called her by name took her by complete surprise, making her back up a few steps. "How do you know me, human?" This was a factor she had never even considered when she though to confront the man.  
  
"From Xanatos." James replied, taken by her alien beauty. "Or rather, from the information stored on his companies computer."  
  
James saw her flaming red eyes; they almost matched her long, blood red hair. He was fascinated by her, the way she looked and acted, her wonderful body. The way her muscles moved so smoothly beneath her skin, the way she radiated power and authority. Her outfit, which was nothing more than a loincloth and halter top, did not in any way disgust him either. He loved her leathery wings and long tail, even the light blue coloring of her skin. His eyes found themselves wandering up the curvature of her thigh...  
  
"How did you have access to that information?" She demanded, knowing the information was not available to just anybody. When he failed to reply she snarled, grabbed him by his shirt collar and lifted him a foot off the floor. "Answer me, human!"  
  
"I.." He began, stammering his words more out of surprise at her strength than fear. "I hacked into his network from the outside."  
  
At this answer she actually barked a laugh and set him back on the floor. She admired him slightly for what he had apparently done what many had not been able to do. Her respect for the human went up a notch, such skills could also be useful to her in an ally.  
  
"You have more courage than I thought." She said, smiling. "But I did not come here for such pleasantries, I have come to offer you a job."  
  
This time it was MacGregor who laughed. "My, my, I seem to be suddenly in demand."  
  
"Quite." Demona hissed, walking past him and towards the tables. She spun around and rested her backside against the table. "I am certain Xanatos is paying you nicely, but I could help add to your income level."  
  
"You have my interest, Demona." He said, crossing his arms. "What it this job you wish me to do?"  
  
She gave him a quick summary about her kind and how they turn to stone at sunrise. It was this problem she wanted him to solve. When he asked why she suddenly wanted to be flesh during the day she explained her encounter with Puck. At first she noticed that he was not taking the prospect of magic and sorcery seriously, but that was to be expected. "How do you explain something to a creature who evolved from apes." She said to herself.  
  
"I have to admit that all this sounds very far fetched." James spoke, shaking his head in wonder. "Would it be possible to see this turning to stone metamorphosis? It would help in me in deciding if it is worth my wild."  
  
Demona was almost taken aback at how casually the human was taking everything. Most humans she had ever encountered were usually terrified. She could not sense any fear in his eyes as he moved about casually as if speaking to an old friend. His request, however, made her feel uneasy since she would be venerable.  
  
"It is not that easy, professor." She answered as she swished her tail back and fourth. "How much would it cost to buy your decision?"  
  
"Everything is money." He said, shaking his head. "I can't so easily be bought, Demona, but perhaps there is something you might be able to do." He added with a sly grin.  
  
She did not like the sound of that at all, this man was being far too casual and it made her feel uneasy. "And that is?"  
  
"Information." Was all he said.  
  
"Say what?" She asked, not certain if she had heard correctly.  
  
"Information, about you and your kind." James said, turning once again to face her. "What I found in Xanatos' computer files was vague and incomplete. That and there is a matter of an old journal I have with a drawing that resembles you in every way."  
  
The mention of an old journal with her picture in it was like a slap in the face. At the mention of it her eyes flared red and she growled angrily. "What?! Give me that book!"  
  
"I don't have it with me." He said, suddenly uneasy at her mood change. "It's back at my apartment."  
  
"I know where that is." She hissed, flexing her hands angrily. "I demand to see that book and will meet you at your place tomorrow evening at midnight! Be there!"  
  
At that she spun around and stepped over to the open window. Before she jumped though she turned sideways to look at him. "Oh, and professor, do not think to tell your new employer about this meeting, and give serious thought to my offer."  
  
With that she lunged out the window and soared off into the night. He hurried over to the window and looked up in time to see her winged form glide past the moon. Closing the window he stepped away and leaned on the table where Demona had been. The area was still warm and it gave him strange feelings, suddenly he started laughing.  
  
"This has got to be a dream." He said, chuckling. "First an encounter with the man whom I hacked into his companies files, who gives me a job. Now a visit from a woman I have only dreamed about."  
  
He was about to examine some more of the equipment when the door slid open and both Xanatos and Owen stepped in. James did his best to make it seem as if nothing happened while they were away. One thing he did not think about until now was how Demona had known to leave before Xanatos returned.  
  
"That woman is fascinating indeed." James said to himself.  
  
"So, professor." David said as he placed his hands behind his back. "Is everything in order with the equipment?"  
  
"Yes, I am very impressed with what I see." MacGregor said, still seeing the alluring image of Demona in his mind. "I think I will enjoy working here very much."  
  
"Excellent!" The billionaire said, smiling. "Now, I think it's time we call it a night."  
  
James nodded and followed them out the door, to the parking lot and into the limo. In short order James was driven to his apartment and with a handshake was left on the sidewalk. Turning he entered the apartment building and rode the elevator up to the top floor where his apartment was located. After unlocking the door and stepping inside he relocked it and sat down in the living room.  
  
Once seated he reached into his coat pocket and withdrew the old journal. Holding it up he stared at the worn leather cover for a few moments before placing it on the coffee table. Leaning back he closed his eyes and began to dream about Demona again. Her beautiful face and penetrating eyes seemed to swallow him. He felt himself smiling at the thought of meeting her again tomorrow night.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Venus gripped the saber in her right hand with ease as she and Scott circled each other. The professor was holding a one-handed long sword, holding it laterally to his posture in a defensive mode. Neither one had scored a strike yet, but Venus' sheer strength was wearing him down quickly. Smiling, he started a high swing towards her neck, to which she instinctively moved to block. At the last second he pulled back, swung the point of the blade down and lunged at her waist. Venus looked down and knew it was over before she could even think to react.  
  
"Gotcha!" He said, holding the edge of the blade an inch from her side. "Well, you were not kidding when you said you were good with a blade."  
  
"You are not se bad yourself." She replied, staring down at the blunted edge before smiling. "But I could see that you were growing weary so I went easy on you."  
  
Scott looked at her, lowing the blade so that it was pointed in a safe direction. "Sure, that's what they all say." He spoke, not believing what she said.  
  
The gargoyle simply shrugged and walked over to the table where some other bladed weapons were resting. In addition to their weapons there was a large Scottish broadsword, two Roman swords and a replica of a Templar sword. There were also an assortment of knives, including three Scottish dirks, two Celtic thrusting daggers and one of his prizes, an actual Kings dagger from the ninth century. All were resting on a thick velvet blanket, their blades glinting off the sun in a dazzling array of colors.  
  
They places their weapons among the others and sat down on the grass a few feet away. Scott was still catching his breath while Venus sat without seeming the least bit weary. A few minutes later Jacob came out carrying a tray of lemonade with a stack of ham and cheese sandwiches.  
  
"Ahhh, you read my mind, Jacob." Scott said, examining the tray of food.  
  
"No, sir. I read your stomach." The old butler shot back, smiling.  
  
Venus laughed at the old butlers jest and silently applauded him for coming up with such a clever comeback.  
  
"Will there be anything else, sir, madam?" Jacob asked, still smiling.  
  
When they both shook their heads Jacob bowed slightly and went back into the house. After he had gone Venus spun around and laid on the ground with her head in his lap. He reached over and slid this fingers though her hair, touching her scalp with his fingertips. She closed her eyes and said nothing, not wanting the soothing feelings to end.  
  
"Four months." Scott said, touching her cheek.  
  
"It seems like only yesterday we were married." She replied, kissing his hand when it slipped past her lips. "I still see that evening in my dreams, all our friends being there… and the words the priest was saying. It was all like a wonderful dream."  
  
"I am just glad that dream was real." He added, placing his hand on her shoulder.  
  
In the weeks that followed their marriage the professor had made a few changes to the house to better accommodate them. The first was that he had gotten rid of the waterbed and bought a king sized bed for them to sleep in. The other thing was that he had a large balcony built on the second floor in the back of the house. This was mainly for the gargoyles themselves so they would not have to climb the walls of the house to get airborne. Venus herself added several of her own touches to the house, cosmetic mostly consisting of more decorations that were not associated with archeology. She said it gave the place a more lived in feel to it instead of having all kinds of old artifacts in the rooms.  
  
Venus placed her hand over his. "Scott, do you think we will ever be able to have children?"  
  
The question caught him off guard and he needed to think about what she asked before he was able to answer. "I do not know, Venus, it's not as if we are the same species. Perhaps humans and Gargoyles cannot interbreed. Did that ever happen back in your century?"  
  
She shook her head. "Never, but something like that would not have been revealed in the open. It was bad enough that the humans and gargoyles did not entirely trust each other, but bearing hatchlings together." She shook her head. "That would have been kept a close secret."  
  
"You sound like you want to have a child of your own." He said, already know it was indeed a desire of hers.  
  
"There are so few of us." She said, opening her eyes to look up at him. "And I think it would be wonderful to raise a child."  
  
To be honest he had thought about it a lot since they were married. They never took any precautions when they made love, he just figured they could not have children together. He had no idea what a female gargoyle did when she was pregnant, or whatever it was called. If it was like a human then she was showing no signs yet.  
  
"How would you know if you were with child, Venus?" He asked, knowing she would be the best one to answer.  
  
"Well, it is not all that different from a human female." She replied as she returned to a sitting position. "Except that we carry our young for six months before laying an egg which take ten years to hatch."  
  
"Have you had any symptoms that you might be pregnant?"  
  
She though of the time back during their Scotland trip when she had experienced the bizarre false laying. It was something she never told him or anybody else about so she simply shook her head.  
  
"I guess all we can do is keep trying." He said, chuckling softly before becoming serious. "But it's possible we are not able to have children."  
  
"I know." Venus said, looking saddened by the thought.  
  
She got to his feet and held his hand out and helped her to stand. When she was up she slid her arms around him tenderly. He returned the affection and figured it would not do any good to say anything. After a few moments they broke apart and looked down at the tray of food and lemonade sitting on the grass. Scott bent down and retrieved the tray, placing it on the table away from the weapons. He waved to one of their chairs so they both sat and eat their dinner in silence.  
  
It was not until much later that they stood up and began picking up the weapons, the tray now empty of food. Scott wanted nothing more than to comment that the future was not set and that having a child could still be possible. Instead he picked up the Templar sword while Venus took several of the small daggers. With care they carried them into the house and set them back into the glass case in his study where a lot of other Medieval weapons and armor were displayed. When that was complete they took the tray inside to the kitchen before going into the living room to watch some television.  
  
"Venus?" He said softly before going for the remote control.  
  
She looked over at him.  
  
"No matter what happens we will always have each other." Scott said, sliding his arm around her waist. "I had no idea just how alone I was until I met you and I won't let anything come between us."  
  
She did not try to force back the tears that blurred her vision. Biting her bottom lip she pulled him into a fierce hug, touched by his words and feelings. As she nestled her face on his shoulder she managed to get an "I love you" in between.  
  
"I know you do." He replied softly, holding her close and making no attempt to stop her from crying. He felt this was something she had been bottling up from some time and it needed to be released.  
  
All thoughts of watching television vanished as they sat on the couch in each others arms, content to being along together. Not even Jacob had come looking for them during that time, sensing that something was amiss when he had brought the try to them earlier. As he held her he tried to think of things that he could do to help them. The first thought that came to his mind was Xanatos and his resources. He was not certain if he was that desperate yet, but it was something to keep in mind. Long ago he had said he would do anything to please her, and to give her a child would be the ultimate gift.  
  
"There has to be a way." He said to himself, trying to think of something to lift her spirits. "So, do you think your little surprise for dinner tomorrow evening will amaze the Clan?"  
  
At his question she chuckled. "I would think so, especially Goliath."  
  
"I am starting to think there is no end to your powers?" Scott said as he sneaked his hand towards her side.  
  
"I have been wondering that myself as of late." Venus replied, oblivious of the hand inching towards her.  
  
"Well, I don't think I will ever get completely used to seeing you perform such things." He added as his fingers touched her waist.  
  
She felt his fingers on her skin and wondered just what he had planned, for she did not feel like becoming intimate at the moment. It was not until he started tickling her that she knew his intentions. Her first instincts were to move away but he had cornered her on the edge of the couch. The sensations forced her to laugh as he used his other hand on her stomach. She tried to bunch up into a fetal position but her laughing prevented her from moving.  
  
"Bet your magic can't save you now." He said, snickering as he continued his tickling attack.  
  
"No.. eep!" She said, her words cut short by a new spasm. "I am unable to… ack… concentrate. But I do not need magic."  
  
With that she lunged out and quickly placed her own hand under his arm and began her own attack. The professor realized what she was doing but was unable to stop her in time. Her sharp talons barley touched him but it was enough to start him laughing as his own body was overcome by the sensation. In a few moments they were both laughing, eventually winding up on the floor before they finally ceased their antics.  
  
Suddenly she felt like grabbing him and hurrying off to their bedroom to try again. Before he could recover she grabbed him, threw him over her shoulder and hurried towards the stairs.  
  
MacGregor could not wait for the day to come to an end. The entire day at the University turned out to be a long and mind torturing day. He had not slept well during the night, his mind filled with what had occurred during the day. His new job was something he had only dreamed of but what kept him from sleeping was Demona's visit at the laboratory. For some reason most of his students seemed to be uninterested in the days lecture and would constantly bother him for clarifications. At noon the school administration had approached him with questions as to why he was leaving them for Xanatos; which had lasted over an hour. Naturally they had tied to talk him into staying, even offering him more money.  
  
However when he told them what Xanatos was offering they had no way to complete with the billionaire. Because of this meeting he had been late for his next class, to which the students did not really mind. Then during his afternoon break the network servers went down and he spent the next two hours trying to locate the problem. It was lucky that he had nothing scheduled for that time, else he would have had to request a replacement.  
  
Now here he sat at his desk, impatiently waiting for the clock to strike five so that he could get out of here. He prayed that his meeting with Demona tonight would actually be an improvement over today. Considering the way she acted when he had mentioned his ancestors journal it could get dangerous.  
  
"This should prove interesting." He said quietly so that his study period students would not hear him.  
  
He thought about tidying up his desk but he had already done that three times and there was nothing left to organize. There was no use accessing his home PC as there was nothing on there he had to look at. Once again he looked up at the clock and saw that it was only a quart past four; he felt like screaming in frustration.  
  
Leaning back in his chair he pulled out the old journal from his pocket and began to page thought it. The one thing that still amazed him was the condition it was in considering the date inside the cover was 976 AD. Most objects, especially books would have long since turned to dust in that amount of time. Yet the pages were whole, the writing as vivid as the day it was penned and described Robert MacGregor's life at Castle Wyvern in detail. As always he stopped at the picture of Demona, or at least what he figured was her ancestor.  
  
"Remarkable!" He said, as he always did. "And to think this creature actually cared deeply for my ancestor. Why was he so foolish to turn her love away?"  
  
On the next page was the handwritten script that told of their relationship:  
  
'The Angel has fast become more than just a close friend, I fear I am falling in too deep with this amazing creature. Last night when we shared the beach together I was so taken by her beauty that I penned the portrait on the previous page.'  
  
James still marveled at how well it was written, most people back in that time could not read or write, yet this man could do both.  
  
'She is a fast learner and had done well in learning the ancient techniques of the Citadel Monks. More often than not she spends time with me and not with her clan members, nor her mate whom is called Goliath. Even as I pen this she is sitting on the battlement not more than ten paces away from me. I fear that if this continues I will be forever stricken with love for this woman, this gargoyle. The men and women on this castle shun her kind even though they protect their home with their very lives.'  
  
'Already I have heard whispers and rumors that many are speaking on the relationship I have with Angel. Though we have never gone beyond friendship I fear they think we may be lovers. Ever since I lost Mistra, my beloved wife so many years ago I am fearful of forming another relationship with one not of my species. Very soon I will have to reveal these feelings to Angel, for fear of breaking her heart if this friendship blossoms into something more.'  
  
'Robert MacGregor, March 12 in the year of our Lord 981'  
  
James could envision the things going on in his ancestors head as he was torn between choosing friendship or love, That had been the last entry in the journal and he had always wondered what had happened after that night. He was about to close the journal when the school bell rang the top of the hour. Without waiting for his consent the students stood up from their desks and filed out the door. Pocketing the journal he stood up himself and followed the last student out the door, closing and locking it behind him.  
  
For once he actually hurried to get out of the building before anybody had a chance to delay him future. As passed through the main doors with several dozen other students he followed them until the reached the main parking lot. There he detached himself from the multitude and took his normal route though the park to the bus station on the other side. Since he was earlier than normal he found himself waiting for the bus to arrive. When it did he climbed inside, flashed his us pass and took a seat a few rows back. As was the basic policy of the city transit authority the bus driver did not need to wait there is nobody else was around.  
  
Fidgeting in the seat he kept looking up into the air, not that he expected to see Demona. If she was telling the truth when they met last night then she would be a stone statue until the sun went down. It seemed to take longer than usual for the bus to make the trip though the city to his apartment complex. When he was let off he walked the two blocks from the bus stop to his apartment in record time. When he entered his apartment he did not lock the door as he usually did. Tossing his briefcase on the floor next to the front door he removed his coat and hung it on a peg on the door.  
  
He was by no means hungry but he knew he should eat something since he had not had the time to have lunch. Without any real purpose he fished though the refrigerator until he came up with some cold fried chicken. Sitting down at the table he unwrapped the plate and began eating the cold chicken. When he bit into the first piece his hunger took over and he ate until the plate was empty. He washed it down with a large glass of fruit punch and placed the items into the small dishwasher next to the sink.  
  
By now it was almost six o'clock and he decided to take a shower and get into some comfortable clothes before tonight. It did not take him long to shower, shave and don a pair of jeans and cotton t-shirt. With nothing left to do he sat down on the couch, turned on the television and waited for time to pass.  
  
Meanwhile, Owen was approaching the main office of his employer to bring him some interesting news concerning his new employee. The majordomo did not bother to knock as he knew Xanatos was not busy with anything. As he entered David's office he saw his employer sitting in his chair looking out at the city.  
  
"Something you want, Owen?" David asked, not turning around.  
  
"Yes, mister Xanatos." Owen replied in a flat tone. "I have some news on professor MacGregor."  
  
"Do tell?" Xanatos said, turning to face Owen. "Any what, pray tell is that?"  
  
Without answering Owen removed a small remote from his pocket and pointed it towards the left wall. The wood paneling slid away to reveal a large television with a computer console under it. Pressing another button the screen flickered to life with a view of MacGregor in the laboratory. From what Xanatos could tell it was just after he and Owen and gone down to the robotics department. He watched as MacGregor walked around the laboratory examining all the equipment.  
  
"Very fascinating, Owen." Was all David said as he quickly lost interest. He was about to turn away when he saw Demona step into the picture. "Well, isn't this interesting."  
  
He sat quietly as the entire conversation between MacGregor and Demona took place, complete with audio. When Demona questioned MacGregor on how he knew about her Xanatos was alarmed at the answer.  
  
"Fascinating! This might come in handy in the future." Xanatos said, frowning. "Owen, see to it that the network is overhauled and have all the firewalls updated."  
  
Owen only nodded without saying a word. Xanatos became enthralled when it came to the professor mentioning something about an old journal he had. Demona had become angered and demanded to see it. When MacGregor said he did not have it with him and Demona said she would meet him the next night he laughed.  
  
"Looks like love at first sight to me!" The billionaire said, grinning happily.  
  
The majordomo said nothing as he waited for the part where Xanatos had returned and switched it off.  
  
"Looks like there is a new player in the game, Owen."  
  
"Indeed." He replied in his monotone voice. "Would you like me to have his apartment tapped?"  
  
David shook his head. "No. I have a feeling we will be seeing more of this show in the near future. Who knows, perhaps Demona's request will be something I could use myself."  
  
"I doubt that." Owen said to himself. "Will there be anything else, mister Xanatos?"  
  
With that Owen pocketed the remote and stepped out of the office, leaving Xanatos to ponder the video he had just watched. "What is your game now, Demona?" Smiling he turned back to the window and once again gazed out over the city.  
  
The television was showing an old rerun of Sanford and Son when a winged silhouette approached the dozing MacGregor. The sliding glass door leading to the balcony outside had been left unlocked so it had not been difficult for her to gain entry. She took a quick look around to see if the journal was laying about anywhere. When she was able to see it she figured the human would no doubt have it in his possession. Smiling sinisterly she walked around to the back of the couch so that she was looking down at him.  
  
She stood there silently for a moment before crouching down so that her head was almost level with his head. Using her left hand she ran a talon gently down his cheek and across his neck, grinning the entire time. It would be so easy to slice open his neck and simply take the journal she had been hunting for for over a millennium. However she still needed him to try and solve her dilemma of turning to stone again at sunrise. Removing her hand she got to her feet and walked around to the front of him.  
  
Crossing her arms she used the tip of her tail to softly poke him in the chest, which caused his breathing to change. When he did not wake she became annoyed and gently slapped the side of his face with her tail. This had the desired effect and he awoke with a start, nearly leaping behind the couch when he noticed her. This commotion caused her to laugh as the human fought to regain his posture.  
  
"It's about time you woke up." She snarled as her tail returned to its place behind her. "Not very nice to leave a guest standing around while the host sleeps."  
  
"I was not aware I had fallen asleep." He replied, leaning forward to stand.  
  
"Remain were you are for now." She said, pushing him back down with her hand. "Now where is the journal?"  
  
"What, no hello?" He commented, smiling.  
  
"You test my patience, human!" She growled, her eyes glowing red. "I could have slit your throat and taken the journal while you slept." The glow in her eyes faded, but the annoyed look on her face remained, "I spared you because you have not yet given me your answer."  
  
"I accept your offer." He said, feeling silly at being force to sit like a disobedient child.  
  
"What is your price?" She asked, then to herself. "And if you set your sights too high I will indeed cut your throat."  
  
"As I said yesterday, I would like information." James answered. "Information about you, your kind and of things in that journal."  
  
She lost some of her anger at the odd answer the human had given her. "You are not like others of your kind, who hunger for money."  
  
"For what Xanatos is paying me I won't have to worry about money." MacGregor said as he tried to get to his feet again. This time she did not stop him. "Do you accept?"  
  
Demona nodded. "Very well, but first I wish to see that journal."  
  
The professor nodded and pulled the ancient leather bound journal from his pocket and presented it to her. She seemed to hesitate at first before taking it, her hand was trembling as if she were cold. Their fingers touched briefly as he released his grip of the book, marveling at his soft her skin felt.  
  
"You seem to know a lot about it." He said, noticing how her entire demeanor changed now that she held it. "How?"  
  
"The picture you saw was me." She replied, gently caressing the cover with one of her talons.  
  
"That is not possible." He said, barking a laugh. "Do you know how old this journal is?"  
  
"One thousand, fifteen years old." She replied, not even needing to calculate it. "Robert sketched that picture shortly before he was killed."  
  
"Killed?" James said, staggering back. "What do you mean he was killed? How?"  
  
"Protecting me." She replied, her voice barley a whisper.  
  
"This I have to hear." He said, shaking his head. "This question has plagued my family for years. Sit." He added, pointing to the couch.  
  
Without offering a complain she silently did as he said, her head bowed as old memories resurfaced in her mind. She had not even opened the journal yet, for fear of what she would find from the only human she had ever loved. There were thing in there that were done by the hand who has so often held hers, touched her in ways she could never forget. The hand of the man who she wanted for more than a friend.  
  
"Tell me." He asked, sitting on the table in front of her.  
  
She looked up from the journal and straight into his eye. There was something strangely familiar in the way he sat there, waiting for her to begin.  
  
"What am I doing?" She said to herself, amazed that she obeyed when he told her to sit. She tried to will herself to leave but his gaze seemed to paralyze her. "Very well."  
  
Scotland, 981 AD – Castle Wyvern  
  
Breaking free of her stone sleep she stood from her kneeling position on the tower cornice. Tiny shards of stone chips fell from her bluish skin as she flexed her wings and launched her powerful body into the air, soaring down to the ground below. It wasn't her night to go on guard duty. There was nothing to do but stroll around the castle.  
  
As she walked aimlessly she noted, as was normal, that most of the humans she came across stepped out of her way. She ignored them and continued towards the main gate intent on going out and doing some hunting. As she approached the gate she noticed another female gargoyle talking to a human guard. This was something she found very strange as it was not normal for a human and gargoyle speaking to each other. At first she was going to ignore them and continue outside when she noticed the human carrying some scrolls.  
  
She knew the female gargoyle he was speaking with, Goliath's twin sister who was normally put in charge of the clans hunting party. Some called her Rebel because of her habit of going against many of the Gargoyles methods of living. Goliath himself never openly admitted that they were blood kin as all Gargoyles were rookery siblings. The man was asking her about something on the scrolls but Rebel shook her head. Rebel sister looked around for a moment before her eyes fell on Angel.  
  
"Angel!" She called, noticing her approach. "Are you occupied?"  
  
"Not really." She answered, wondering what the female wanted.  
  
"This man has some scrolls that you might find interesting." Rebel said, pointing to the tan colored rolls in his hands. "I would look into them myself but I am on guard duty tonight."  
  
With that she smiled sweetly and hurried off towards another group of Gargoyles heading towards the battlements. Angel and the human watched her go then stood in silence, each wondering who should speak first.  
  
She felt uncomfortable being so close to this human. From what she could tell he was one of the regular guards who defended the castle. He was not wearing the usual leather breast plate and grieves, not was he carrying any weapon that she could see. His hair was sandy brown, tied into a small pony tale with matching beard and moustache. He seemed harmless enough but was out of place with the scrolls he had in his hands. Folding her wings over her shoulders she did not return the smile he gave her.  
  
"So, what are these scrolls of yours?" She asked, slightly irritated at Goliath's sister for dumping the human on her. If they were spells or something else of that nature then perhaps they could be enlightening.  
  
When he showed her the scrolls she was disappointed to see that all they contained were poorly drawn humans in odd positions. At first she thought that it was showing some bizarre mating rituals as all the pictures contained two humans. Now she was wondering why he was talking to Rebel, a female, about the scrolls. If the human was looking to perform those odd rituals with a female Gargoyle then Angel would teach the sick human a lesson. After that she would track down Rebel and throttle her for this perverted outrage.  
  
"I am looking for a sparring partner." The human replied in his thick Scottish accent.  
  
"Sparring partner?" She replied, knowing that to spar was to engage in mock fighting. "Why are you interested in a Gargoyle for that?" If the human was interested in mock fighting with a Gargoyle then he was either brave or very dense; in most cases she found that it was the latter.  
  
"Mainly because the other guards know me too well." He replied, tucking one of the scrolls under his arm. "When they spar with me they have a habit a walking away with sore bodies or flat on their backs."  
  
Angel laughed at his words as she had heard such things mentioned amongst the other castle guards. "So you are the one who does that?" When he smiled she found it strangely attractive, for a human. "Do you think to do the same thing to me?"  
  
"Perhaps, but I know well how strong and agile a Gargoyle is." He said, trying to juggle the scrolls in his arms. "Which is another reason why it would be interesting. For me it would be a good challenge."  
  
When one of the scrolls slipped from is grasp she reached out with her tail and snatched it before it touched the ground. He stared at how fast she had done it, then presenter her with the smile she found attractive.  
  
"I wish he would not do that." She said to herself, wondering why he even found it interesting at all. Then to him. "Very well. Do we fight right here or is there a specific place you have in mind?"  
  
"Someplace with softer ground than this." The guard replied. "Let us go to the training area, the ground is mostly soft sand."  
  
When she nodded he started walking towards the rear section of the castle grounds, she followed him silently. He was taking his time walking so she suddenly found herself catching up to him. She slowed to match his stride else she would have gone of ahead, which would look like she was in a hurry.  
  
The training area was comprised of four large rings separated by roughly cut wooden fence poles. These were used for sword fighting, wrestling and general exercises during training. Along the east wall there was a row of straw filled dummies suspended from poles which were used for sword and archery. To the west was a long stretch of tramples ground, separated into two lanes but another wooden fence. Spaced out at intervals were taller poles with cross arms that hung out over the lanes, hanging from a thin woven rope was a small metal ring. The purpose of this area was for jousting in which a person mounted on horseback would balance a long javelin. The main goal was to catch as many of the rings on the tip as possible.  
  
She looked around and saw only a few pairs of men using the area. When they noticed the odd pair approaching they stopped what they were doing for a moment and watched. The human with her ignored the stares and rude comments they made.  
  
"I thing I need somebody to practice with." Her companion said, looking towards the other men. "You men look able bodies enough."  
  
At this they suddenly seemed to lose interest in them, commenting that it was getting late and needed to return to their barracks. Picking up their practice swords they hurried away, putting as great a distance between them as they could.  
  
He watched them go, frowning all the while. "Rude bastards they are. Like most the nearsighted fools do not recognize all the help the Gargoyles give us."  
  
She was amazed at the appreciative way he spoke about her kind, unlike most of the human she knew. Her respect for the man increased and she no longer found herself feeling so uneasy about being with him.  
  
He entered the closest ring and waited until she had stepped in herself before speaking again. "Okay, I have a feeling that you have never done martial arts before?"  
  
"I have never heard of such a thing." Angel replied as he placed the scrolls down next to the fence.  
  
"It is an ancient method where your only defense is your body." He began. "When done correctly your limbs become deadly weapons."  
  
She found that very strange that a human, weak as they are, would be able to fight using only their bodies. A Gargoyle would have no problem fighting in such a manner, but they were stronger and more able bodied that humans. Just their talons along were enough to tear most anything living apart.  
  
When she looked at him he knew she was perplexed. "I will demonstrate what I mean, but you will have to attack me."  
  
Although the idea of a human asking to be attacked was interesting to her she found herself unable to do so. "Are you out of your head, human?"  
  
"Sorry, my name is MacGregor." He said, chuckling at her hesitation. "Robert MacGregor, and no, I am not out of my head. Come now, attack me!"  
  
"Well, he is asking for it." She said to herself, then crouched to pounce.  
  
She waited a moment to see if he would take come sort of defensive posture, but to her amazement he just stood there. Without thinking twice she bared her teeth and leapt towards him at her best speed. She told herself that she would not actually touch him, only knock him down lightly. When she was about to shove him he seemed to vanish from her sight for an instant. When she attempted to stop herself she felt him grab her upper arm. A moment later she felt her legs kicked out from under her. With a heavy grunt she found herself laying flat on her back staring up at the night sky. The entire ordeal happened so fast she was not even certain what had happened.  
  
A moment later he appeared over her, a look of genuine concern on his face. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I am fine." She hissed as she rolled onto her side. The fall did not hurt her, unless you count her pride, but she felt embarrassed.  
  
When she was on her knees she lashed out with her tail, fully intended to put him on his back. To her dismay he saw the appendage coming and leapt out of the way with catlike reflexes. By now she was quite aggravated and leapt to her feet, leaping and slashing with her talons, full intending to teach him a lesson. No matter how hard she tried or what she tried she always managed to evade her attacks.  
  
At one point he even ducked beneath her legs when she pounced into the air. She turned to look at him and noticed that their antics had attracted others, human and gargoyle alike. Seeing this angered her even further since she was now being embarrassed in front of not only human but her own clan.  
  
"Stand and fight!" She growled, her anger showing in her red eyes.  
  
"You will never hit me in this fashion." Robert said, crouching into a defensive position. "You attack without thinking, your swings are generated by your anger. You are trying too hard, think about what you want to do before attacking."  
  
What she wanted to do was tear his legs off so that he would be unable to dodge her attacks. By now she felt herself starting to get short of breath due to the rigorous movements she was doing. He, on the other hand was showing no sign of tiring. Apparently he noticed her condition and waited as she gulped down several breaths of air.  
  
"How did you learn this thing?" She asked, curious if he had taught himself from the scrolls she had seen.  
  
"When I was much younger I lost my parents to bandits." He replied as he stepped closer. "I was raised in a monastery with a group of monks who passed their days not only in prayer but exercise.  
  
"Having no real purpose in life at that time I simply watched for a time while the monks performed these techniques." Robert continued, smiling. "When they saw how interested I was they started teaching me. It took years before I was able to master it all, but in the end the result was what you have seen tonight."  
  
"Impressive." She breathed as she felt her strength returning. "I have never met a human who could move such as you."  
  
"Thank you." Robert replied, smiling at the compliment. "Our of all the others you have been the most determined. As always your kind are excellent fighters."  
  
At this comment she strangely found herself starting to like this human, even if she still felt embarrassed. She looked at him and gave him a tiny smile, which he returned. A few voices from the others watching caught his attention. While he was distracted she crouched again and lunged, being careful not to make a sound. He felt herself smiling as her hands reached out towards his exposed back. She would grab his tunic and lift him into the air until he was looking up at the night sky.  
  
Her talon was an inch from him when he ducked and twisted his body to avoid her sneak attack. Before she struck the ground he reached under her and spun her body so she was facing up. Once again she felt the soft ground underneath, only this time she felt his arms underneath her. Instead of striking the ground his intervention had cushioned her fall. When she tried to get up he pulled his arms out and threw his body onto hers. She felt her arms and legs pinned to the ground. The shock of what happened did more to hold her in place than his body, not to mention the fact that a part of her was strangely excited by it.  
  
"I could hear your wings rustling as you leapt." He said, his voice low as he stared into her dark hazel eyes. "But I applaud your attempt and you almost succeeded."  
  
For some reason she did not understand her placed her hand against his side. At first she was going to shove him away but when she touched him the sensation made her pause. She looked up into his face and marveled at how dark his eyes were. His facial features stood out in the dark sky above them and she found herself enjoying his weight on her. Before she could stop herself she lifted her head and pressed her mouth to his.  
  
This action caught him by surprise, but the feeling of her warm face pressed to his was far from unpleasant. He was starting to enjoy it when he felt her body tense and before he knew what was happening she flipped him onto his back. The breath was knocked from his lungs as he felt her weight on him, pinning his arms and legs.  
  
There was a loud applause from the audience of humans and gargoyles who had been watching the spectacle. She looked down and had expected him to look either angry, embarrassed or both. To her amazement he was smiling and seemed actually pleased at being bested.  
  
"I was never taught that move by the monks." He said, chuckling. "But then again there were no lovely women at the monastery."  
  
His words sounded alien to her, nobody aside from Goliath had ever commented about her looks. "What did you say?" She asked softly.  
  
"I said you look beautiful." He replied, his voice also soft. "You have the prettiest eyes I have ever seen in a woman."  
  
She felt herself flush with embarrassment at his odd comments, but deep inside she was enjoying his kind words. When he failed to try and get up she kept him pinned for a few moments more before climbing off and getting to her feet. When he sat up she held out her hand, which he took and she pulled him onto his feet.  
  
"Thank you, Angel." He said, using her nickname for the first time.  
  
"You thank me for besting you?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes, you are the first to do so and I am impressed. If you are interested I could teach you these techniques."  
  
"Why would you offer to do this for me?" She asked, suddenly interested in being able to do the things she had seen.  
  
"Because I think a Gargoyle knowing these fighting techniques would make a very formidable warrior." Robert said, crossing his arms as his eyes ran over her body.  
  
The image of her being able to do the things he did appealed to her warrior nature. For some odd reason she felt that it would be interesting to be able to spend more time with him. She kept silent for a few moments as she thought it over.  
  
"This could be interesting." She said, smiling warmly. "Very well, perhaps I can teach you some of our ways."  
  
"I would like that very much." Robert replied, nodding his enthusiasm. "When would you like to start?"  
  
"Tomorrow evening after my patrol." Angel answered.  
  
"Very well. Have you eaten yet?" He asked, to which she seemed startled.  
  
She knew that she had not had the time to eat since she had emerged from her stone sleep. Eating was something she had planned on doing when she had planned on doing some hunting when she had been sidetracked.  
  
"Not yet." Was all she said.  
  
"Neither have I." Robert said as he cleared his throat. "You would not want to join me in a meal?"  
  
Now she felt it was really getting strange, him asking her to eat. She did like him but she felt that this was going to far too fast. Feeling a slight regret she smiled and declined his offer, saying that she still needed to go out on patrol. He did not seem upset at her refusal, which made her feel better about turning him down.  
  
She watched as he went over to gather the scrolls he had left at the fence. When he had gathered them up he turned towards her and bowed. "Until tomorrow evening." He said, then turned and walked away to where the guard barracks were located. As she watched him go she heard another gargoyle step up behind her. She did not need to turn to know who it was.  
  
"Who was that, my Angel?" Goliath asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"His name is MacGregor." She answered without looking up at him. "He was showing me some interesting fighting moves."  
  
"So I had seen." He commented in a voice that hinted at being annoyed. "Is this human a friend a yours?"  
  
Angel only nodded, slightly annoyed at his tone of voice towards her and MacGregor. "Yes, he is a friend of mine." She said, letting her feelings be known by her low tone. Before her mate could utter another word she walked off, fully intended on resuming the hunt she had originally planned.  
  
As she walked she could not help but think about MacGregor and what they had done together. It was the first time she had ever had this type of encounter with a human and she found herself liking it. "Too bad more humans are not like him." She said to herself as she walked under the portcullis.  
  
Even after she had taken wing her thoughts were always sliding towards Macgregor.  
  
  
  
Demona felt something warm pressed into her hand, which pulled her thoughts away from the past. When she looked down at her hand she found herself holding a mug filled with steaming tea. The tea smelled strongly of cinnamon with a slight hint of mint, which she found appealing. In her other hand she held the journal, which was opened to an entry which chronicled the events that she had just explained. For the moment she ignored the drink and looked up to see him standing before her.  
  
"It sounds like you and my ancestor formed a friendship." James said, a tiny smile appearing on his face.  
  
"Yes, the human was quite interesting." She replied before sampling the tea, which she found quite tasteful.  
  
"I know that journal forwards and back, but you have opened a whole new view to his words." James replied, still amazed at how much detail she had given.  
  
For some reason she looked up at the clock to see that it after two in the morning. She swallowed the remainder of the tea and placed the empty cup on the table. "It is late and I must leave you for the evening." In reality she did not want to get caught up in another tale and wind up remaining here until sunrise.  
  
"When will I see you again?" He asked as she got to her feet.  
  
"In a few days. I have some things I need to take care of first and will take up most of my time." Demona said as she started towards the sliding door leading to the outside balcony.  
  
Before stepping though the door she turned and held out the journal for him to take. She wanted to hold onto it so she could read it in private, but it did belong to him. He reached out as if to take it but instead pushed it back towards her.  
  
"You can return it when we meet again." He said softly. "I've had it for years and can live without it for a few days."  
  
She took it and stared at him for a few moments, unable to think of anything to say. Slipping it into her belt she turned and stepped out onto the balcony. Without saying a word she jumped onto the railing, spread her wing and leapt out into the dark. He hurried out just in time to see her soar up and over the tops of the buildings. Moments later she banked left and vanished behind some of the taller buildings. He waited for a few minutes before stepping into his apartment, sliding the door closed behind him.  
  
"Left along again." He said softly as he picked up the empty mug on the coffee table. He walked into the kitchen and placed the mug into the sink before heading towards his room.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Elisa stood patiently as the sun slowly slip below the horizon. As it slid down the shadows cast by Goliath and his clan moved from left to right. When it tip of the sun vanished she stepped back as the usual cracking of stone skin drowned out the other sounds of the city. As the gargoyles burst from their stone sleep they stretched and roared the new evening. In the process sent hundreds of tiny stone shards on the terrace of the clock tower while the rest tumbled out into empty space.  
  
Elisa had always wondered if the little bits of stone had ever hit anybody who had been unfortunate enough to be standing there. Her thoughts of the matter were dismissed as Goliath jumped down to greet her, as did the others.  
  
"You guys ready for dinner tonight?" Elisa asked as they started towards the door leading into their home. She, as the rest of them, always looked forward to visiting with professor Mercure and Venus.  
  
"Aye." Goliath said, his voice hinting his lack of enthusiasm.  
  
When he tried to follow the others inside Elisa placed her hand on his arm to stop him. When he turned around she had a queer look on her face.  
  
"Is something wrong?" She asked.  
  
"There is nothing wrong." Goliath answered.  
  
"I know you better than that, Goliath." The young detective said, frowning. "When I mentioned dinner you seemed to want to be someplace else. I thought you had grown to accept professor Mercure and Venus."  
  
"I have nothing against them or their marriage." He said, crossing his arms.  
  
"So what is the problem?"  
  
Goliath stepped past her and leaned on the stone railing where he had been in stone sleep a few minutes ago. "My sister seems to have adopted an aggravating hobby these past few weeks."  
  
At first Elisa was puzzled as to what Goliath was talking about. Since the night of Scott and Venus' wedding things had gone smoothly between them and the clan. Venus often joined them on their patrols, which Goliath always seemed pleased with. The professor normally always stopped to visit them in the clock tower at least once a week; unless he was away on business. Hudson had taken a real liking to the professor when he had been showed the vast array of swords Scott had in his possession. Even the trio enjoyed being with them, unless there was a new movie in the theaters.  
  
In a rush it came to her. Venus seemed to take pleasure in asking Goliath when he and Elisa would get serious. Elisa herself did not mind, finding it sweet that she was trying to nudge them together. As for Goliath her attempts seemed to annoy him more than anything, but then again it was not difficult for him to get annoyed at anything.  
  
"Venus is only trying to be helpful." Elisa said, chuckling under her breath.  
  
"It grows tiresome after a while." Goliath replied, not amused at how easily Elisa dismissed Venus' antics. He wanted to say that with Venus it had been easy, but he knew that if he said that Elisa would no doubt feel pushed away.  
  
"Just let it go, Goliath. Smile and be the loving big brother you are supposed to be."  
  
"We are the same age." Goliath replied.  
  
Elisa stared at him for a moment before laughing. "I was being sarcastic, Goliath. Man, you're too serious about everything."  
  
For the first time since he awoke did she see a tiny smile crease his stony face. "If Venus does happen to mention something about us… getting together, just give her a simple answer."  
  
"What answer would that be?" He asked, suddenly curious as to a method of avoiding his sisters attempts at matchmaking.  
  
"I dunno, say something like 'It will happen when it happens'." She replied, rubbing her chin. "Make it sound like it is not your top priority in life."   
  
He nodded. "You would have made an excellent advisor in my time."  
  
"Thanks, I guess." Elisa replied, not certain if it had been a compliment.  
  
Goliath turned from the railing and walked inside the clock tower, Elisa close behind him. Upon entering they saw Hudson and the trio waiting at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Is everybody ready to leave?" Goliath asked.  
  
"Aye." Hudson replied, smiling.  
  
They filed past Goliath and Elisa back outside to the terrace. As always Goliath took Elisa in his arms before leaping off into the night. The others followed seconds after, their winged forms outlined in the night sky as they made their way to Wards Island. The made their way over the tops of the buildings, always careful to avoid being spotted.  
  
As they soared out over the river they could see the moons reflection in the rippling water. Soon after their destination came into sight, the sole house on the entire island could be seen easily from the air. Several miles away stood the Manhattan State Hospital. Cupping their wings, they made a slow circle around the manor before touching down on the second floor deck in the back of the house. They were astounded when the professor told them about his idea to build the deck. It was mainly for their benefit to make it easier to land and take off again, without the risk of tearing his walls apart with their talons.  
  
The two large sliding doors were already open so they let themselves in, as the professor and Venus had told them before. They knew the hours well enough to find their way downstairs to the living room. Their large feet made little noise on the carpets as they walked. They waited outside while Elisa stepped inside to find the professor sitting on the couch reading a newspaper.  
  
Scott looked up and smiles. "Ah, you're right on time. Where are the others?"  
  
"They're waiting in the other room." Elisa replied, noting how odd it was that he was alone. "Where is Venus?"  
  
"She's around someplace I would imagine." The professor said as he placed the paper on the coffee table. "But dinner will not be ready for another half hour so there is no hurry."  
  
He got to his feet and beckoned Elisa to follow him into the other room where Goliath and the others were standing. "Welcome everybody. Dinner isn't ready yet so I hope you don't mind waiting."  
  
The Clan shook their heads.  
  
"Where is Venus?" Goliath asked as he took a quick gaze around the room.  
  
"Well, Venus and myself are not chained together." Scott replied in a nonchalant tone. "She has her own activities and does not need to be at my side all the time."  
  
At this strange behavior Elisa and the gargoyles could only look at each other in puzzlement. This did not sound like the professor they had all come to know. They had never seen the newlyweds apart from each other when they were together. It was odd, but none seemed more effected than Goliath since it was his own blood kin. He seemed as if he would say something but a quick glance from Elisa made him keep his mouth shut.  
  
"Well, let's not stand around here all day, why don't we go into the dining room to wait." Scott suggested, waving them towards the hallway.  
  
Without a word they followed him down the hallway and into a side door to the dining room. The table was already set with enough chairs to accommodate everybody present. Scott motioned to the table and took one of the chairs at the head of the table. The others, still puzzled by the strange way the professor was acting, took their seats.  
  
"Please wait here while I see how dinner is going." The professor said, getting to his feet. "I shall be back in a minute."  
  
When he stepped from the room Goliath waited another few seconds before getting to his feet. "Is it me or does anybody else sense that something is not right?"  
  
"You can say that again." Brooklyn added, shaking his head.  
  
"Aw, you guys worry too much." Broadway said, wondering when the food would arrive.  
  
"Yeah, maybe there's a reason why the professor is acting so weird." Lexington said, leaning back.  
  
"Perhaps." Goliath mumbled, wondering if he should go and look for Venus himself.  
  
After a few minutes the professor returned, only this time he was smiling and seemed to be in a cheerful mood. Balanced in one hand was a platter loaded with mini pigs-in-the-blankets. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, as will Venus. Please, help yourself to some appetizers." He added as he placed the platter down on the table.  
  
Broadway grinned happily at the pile of appetizers and immediately grabbed a few. Since each one had a toothpick sticking out it made picking them up easier. When he had five he sat down and began eating. The others took some themselves. In the hands of a gargoyle the little tidbits looked like ants in their large hands.  
  
As they ate the professor noticed a shadow appear in the hallway, which made him smile. He needed to make certain that everybody was not looking in the direction of the doorway, so he asked about their last patrol. Goliath, as he normally did, began to talk about their attempts to uncover a secret arms dealing ring that Dracon was running. Scott listened intently as the shadow appeared in the doorway, he had to force himself not to chuckle.  
  
Goliath and the others failed to notice Venus as she approached the table, her footsteps were completely silent. She sat at the far end of the table and waited quietly as Goliath finished his story.  
  
"I am sorry I missed it." Venus said, smiling.  
  
The entire table, taken completely unaware on her entrance, turned in one single motion. When their eyes fell upon Venus they were unable to find words to describe what they saw.  
  
Venus Mercure sat before them looking as if they were all caught in some bizarre dream. Their rookery sibling, Goliath's blood-kin sister, sat before them not as a Gargoyle, but as a human.  
  
She still had her facial features as well as her raven black hair. Everything else looked as human as the professor and Elisa. She was also a lot shorter than her gargoyle form, standing as the same height as the professor. Everything about Venus was alien compared to what she looked like in real life. Even with the look of a human she was every bit as lovely as she had always been. Her outfit consisted of faded blue jeans and white cotton t-shirt.  
  
It was strange to see her as a human, wearing normal human clothes and sneakers.  
  
"Cool!" Lexington and Brooklyn said in unison, smiling at the human Venus.  
  
Broadway was in the process of putting another piggy in his mouth. Now he was sitting there, the tiny bit of food halfway to his gaping mouth. The look on his face was of total bewilderment.  
  
Goliath, however, did not think the same as Lexington. "What sorcery have you done now? A human?" From the tone of his voice he was not thrilled about his sisters change.  
  
Venus chuckled. "You are so predictable, Goliath, I knew you would have this reaction. Yes, I have used my powers to give myself the appearance of a human."  
  
"Appearance?" Hudson asked, tilting his head. "You mean that this form is not real."  
  
"Yes, it is only an illusion to fool your eyes." Venus replied, not letting Goliath kill the mood. "We found that if you look at me with a camera you can see my true form."  
  
"Why would you want to look like a human?" Goliath asked, hoping Elisa and the professor would not take offense.  
  
"To do something most humans take for granted." Venus replied, all eyes on her. "To be able to go out among them, to be able to visit a store or dine in a restaurant." At these facts the trio nodded; this being their biggest desire.  
  
"This world is full of fascinating things, Goliath." Venus continued, taking one of the piggies. "Would you not want to do such things?"  
  
Goliath seemed to think it over for a few seconds before staring down at the table. "Aye, to be able to do things like that would indeed be fascinating. But the fact remains that we are gargoyles, no amount of magic can mask hide that."  
  
"I am not trying to hide by true form, I just want to be able to go out and do things among other humans." Venus said, placing the bit of food in her human mouth.  
  
Upon doing that there was a dazzling flash of multicolored lights from where Venus was sitting. A few moments after it dissipated, when it did they saw Venus sitting there, back in her gargoyle form.  
  
"As you can see, any form of interruption causes the image to become broken." Goliath's sister said, sounding slightly annoyed at what happened. "I have still have to perfect doing it."  
  
"Are you able to do it to others?" Brooklyn asked, suddenly interested in what it would be like to walk among humans.  
  
Venus shook her head. "No, I am barley able to maintain the image upon myself. The effort takes a lot of power and concentration, thus I am unable to maintain it long."  
  
For a while nobody seemed to think of anything to say so they ate in silence for a while. It was not until Jacob brought out the main course that the silence was broken. The old butler set down two large dishes of homemade chicken pie, still steaming from the oven. Brooklyn hid a smile when he noticed that one of the dishes seemed to be placed in front of Broadway.  
  
As Jacob began dishing out the food he spoke to each, asking how much they wished. When all had been served he smiled and left the same way he had entered.  
  
"I can see why you would have such desires." Hudson said, eyeing the steaming food of his plate. "I can assure you that we all have had such wants, so I understand."  
  
Venus smiled as she placed her napkin across her lap. "Thank you, Hudson, I intend to see all that this new time has to offer."  
  
Goliath seemed to want to say something but a nudge from Elisa convinced him otherwise.  
  
"Well, this looks quite good." Elisa commented, trying to draw attention back to the reason they were all here. "It would be a shame if our hosts went though all this trouble just to let dinner get cold."  
  
The professor nodded. "Indeed, please, everybody dig in and enjoy."  
  
With that the group began eating, with more than one comment about how good the food was. Jacob returned a few times to refill their drinks, which consisted of either water or cola. Elisa sill marveled at how the professor and Venus lived simple lives. They had no worry for money, yet they dined and drank no different than she would.  
  
Here and there they spoke about what was going on in the city. Goliath and the others spoke about the various patrols and crimes they had stopped. Venus spoke about how much she was learning from the professor. She enjoyed the fascinating things she was learning about archeology. Everybody listed with genuine interest, even Goliath seemed impressed with what his sister was doing.  
  
"That sounds really cool!" Brooklyn said, trying to picture Venus wearing an Indiana Jones outfit; or even better, Lara Croft. He soon found out that thinking such things turned quickly to desires. "It is hard to think about finding stuff that is older than we are."  
  
At this the entire group chuckled.  
  
"Well, it pays the bills." Scott said, pushing his empty plate away from him. "Now, is everybody ready for dessert?"  
  
If the food they had eaten had not impressed them enough then the bowls of chocolate mousse completed the circle. Both Venus and the professor assisted Jacob in brining it out, else it would have taken the old butler several trips.  
  
* * *  
  
The cab driver seemed to refuse to answer any of his questions as they drove out of the city. Brightly lit streets soon turned into dark two lane roads that led away from the large metropolis. He had not heard anything from Demona since she had left his apartment a few nights ago. She had not said where he would be picked up, nor did she give a time. It was not until he had gone home to find the taxi parked in front of his building.  
  
He did not think much of it until the driver got out and asked his name. When he gave it he said that he was there to bring him to Madame Destine. James could think of no other person who would want to pick him up other than Demona. He asked the driver to wait a few minutes so he could go upstairs to drip off his briefcase. The driver shrugged, saying that the meter was running and he could take as long as he wanted.  
  
The real reason was that he wanted to take precautions before getting into the taxi. He had retrieved a small 9mm pistol he kept locked away in the back of his closet. He slipped it into a shoulder holster and donned his coat, making certain to fasten it so the holster would not been seen.  
  
With that he went back downstairs to the waiting cab and climbed inside. He had no sooner closed the door and the driver drove off, cutting off a small compact car in the process. A sharp shrill of a car horn told of the drivers surprise. The taxi driver did not seen to notice and continued driving.  
  
His mind began to wander when they pulled up before a large black iron gate barring their way inside. When James peered out the window he saw a large stone manor sitting atop a small rise in the distance. The lack of any lights gave the structure the look of something out of a high budget Dracula movie. He jumped when the driver let go with his car horn, three long loud blasts. A moment later the iron gates swung open, allowing then onto a gravel driveway. Without a word the driver stepped on the throttle and hurried inside.  
  
A few moments later the car stopped before what looked to be the front entrance. James opened the door and stepped out, taking a moment to ask the man how much the trip was.  
  
"Already taken care of." The not-to-good smelling driver said in a gruff voice.  
  
James shrugged and stepped out of the car, which immediately drove off back down the driveway and out the gates. He waited a moment as the gates swung closed, an eerie feeling in his gut made him feel uneasy. When he finally approached the front door he was met with the face of a stone gargoyle set into the door. The well carved image seemed almost alive as he lifted the iron knocker set into the gargoyles lower jaw.  
  
The sound echoed hollowly within several times before he heard a latch being undone from within. The door open silently to reveal the familiar form of Demona, still dressed in the same loincloth and halter-top as before. The light inside seemed to make her body glow softly, her open wings silhouetted behind her.  
  
She seemed to stare at him for a moment, as if she had no memory of who he was. A moment later her lips curled upward slightly in a barley noticeable smile. Stepping side she waved her arm to indicate he could enter. When he stepped inside she pushed the door closed, witch resulted in a loud clicking of a heavy lock.  
  
"Welcome to my home." She said, her voice seemed forced as if she resented seeing him. "Please come with me."  
  
Without another word she turned and walked away, looking back to make certain he was following her. As they walked he looked around at all the strange object she had collected. Most of it seemed to have come from Celtic times, most of which consisted of weapons encased in glass and most likely quite valuable.  
  
She led him into a large foyer where he saw a large portrait of a regal man wearing a Scottish kilt and a crown. When he asked who the man was she looked up at the painting and grumbled the name "Macbeth". He decided not to inquire further and continued following her, this time up a stone staircase.  
  
At the top they emerged in a short hallway with only three doors. One was set at the end of the hall while the other two were halfway down, opposite of each other. Like the rest of the manor the lighting was not very bright, allowing only enough so that one could not bump into anything. She stopped at the halfway point and turned toward the left hand door. When he caught up to her she looked at him for a moment, her face seemed to have softened quite a lot, making her look almost innocent. She slid a panel open next to the door to reveal a numeric keypad. Using her talon she typed in an eight digit code, where upon there was a beep followed by a click.  
  
After closing the panel she opened the door and stepped inside. When he followed he was presented with a stunning array of ancient artifacts, all of them looking almost new. James was not very good at identifying such things but he guessed that this collection was from Scotland. He could see an assortment of plaid colors displayed in glass frames, each pattern with a family Clan crest below it. To the left and right of the frames were assorted weapons, no doubt belonging to the Clan depicted. He could see different types of broadsword, dirks and a few pointed maces.  
  
All these she seemed to ignore and move over to another display, one seemly set apart from the others. Like the others it had its own Clan pattern and family crest, and like the others he did not know which family it was. Unlike the other displays this was had it's own overhead lighting, making it seem like a person family shrine.  
  
"Do you recognize this family?" Demona asked, turning to face him while standing next to the display. When he shook his head she frowned in irritation. "I am not surprised, most of you humans do not seem to remember much of their own history."  
  
"I am not a historian, Demona." James replied, slightly irritated at her berating words.  
  
His words did not seem to change her opinion of him, she simply sighed and looked down at the glass case. Within were other items seemingly of a more personal nature. There was an unadorned iron helm, polished so that it gleamed in the light. Next to it was a broken short sword, the blade being snapped off just above the cross guard. Neither the broken blade nor the hilt seemed to be of any real craftsmanship. The cross-guard was made of iron inlaid with brass while the handle was wrapped with plain leather cord.  
  
Other items included a small leather pouch with the name "Mistra" stitched into the material. There was a pair of soft leather gloves, one of which had a dark brown stain covering most of it resting on an unadorned dagger. Most of the rest seemed to be homemade trinkets such as jewelry or other such adornments. What caught his attention was another item, newly placed from the looks of it.  
  
The leather bound journal which had belonged to his ancestor rested lovingly on a dark blue piece of satin material. At this his eyes widened in shock when he realized who all this must have belonged to.  
  
"I was wondering how long it would take you." Demona said, crossing her arms over her ample chest. "Your ancestor was one of the few humans I ever trusted." To herself she said. "And you look too much like him."  
  
James stood in front of the display and ran his fingers over the glass. It had been one thing to have the journal of his ancestor, but to see things he had actually owned; it was beyond anything he every dreamed.  
  
"I wish I had known this stuff existed." He breathed, marveling at the display. "If there were only a picture of what he looked like."  
  
Demona stared at the floor for a moment before going over to another display. Opening the glass case she reached in and removed a small brass mirror. There was no looking glass within, just a well polished metal surface. When she handed it to him he gazed at his bronzed reflection. The first thing that came to his mind is that he had not shaved yet today.  
  
"You lack his beard and moustache, but aside from that you are looking at him." Demona said softly, her fingers lingering a moment longer on the handle with his.  
  
"You have to be kidding." He said, not believing he had inherited his long dead ancestors looks. "Too bad my looks never caught the attention of a lovely female gargoyle." He added, handing the mirror back to her.  
  
As she went to replace it from the case she felt a smile appear on her lips. But since she was facing away from him she was grateful he could not see it. "Sure, he looks like Robert, but he is not Robert." She said silently, placing the brass mirror back in its place. "So why do I feel the same when I am with him."  
  
She shook her head angrily, not wanting to dwell on the feelings that were starting to overtake her. The only reason she had sought this human out was for employment, not to relive a dead memory. When she returned to the case with the journal she opened the case and withdrew removed it.  
  
"I have spent the past few nights reading this." She said, running a talon over the leather cover. "I know more about Robert MacGregor now than I did back in the tenth century. For that I should thank you." With that she held the journal out for him to take. She would have liked to keep it for herself, it was her nature, but seeing James seemed to make it feel wrong.  
  
He looked at the journal for a moment, then at the pained look that was barley perceivable on her face. When he did take it he held it for a few moment before replacing it back in the case. Demona looked at him in stunned amazement when he closed the case and backed away.  
  
"It belongs with the rest of this things." He said, smiling at the effect it had on Demona. "From what I can see it would be better cared for here than in my possession."  
  
Her mouth worked, but she was unable to find any words to say what she was feeling. When he stood before her she looked into his face and once again saw the human she had loved so long ago. It was not until her vision became watery that she realized that at some point she had her arms around him. She knew this was grossly wrong and could not even remember doing it, but his arms around her gave her comfort.  
  
"I can not do this." She said to herself, unable to will herself to break away. "I am only thanking him for leaving the journal with me… that is the reason."  
  
It was James who seemed to start to break away, but instead of releasing her his hands slid up until they touched the center of her wings. The feeling was so immediate that she sucked in a long breath, it was something she had not felt in years. That was enough for her to finally slip out of his grasp, but the area he touched still tingled. The last thing she wanted to think about was having sex with him, the thought made her grimace.  
  
"Is this the reason why you brought me here?" James asked, wishing he could hold her again.  
  
"Mostly, yes." She replied, rubbing her arms. "We still need to discuss what you will need to start my request. That and you have not given me your price."  
  
"Xanatos said he would leave me to work in private." James replied, shaking his head. "You seem uneasy at having me in your home so why did you not wish to discuss this at the lab?"  
  
The mention of Xanatos letting anyone work for him unwatched made her laugh. "You do not know him as I do. I would be wary about him, he has more ways to get information than most government agencies."  
  
She turned and walked towards the door leading back into the hallway and waited. When he stepped out she closed the door, which made a metallic click a second later. He was half tempted to ask what was behind the other doors but figured it best not to pry into her personal affairs. They went back downstairs only this time she led him into a living area. There was a large couch, armchairs with a large screen television dominating one entire wall.  
  
He noted that if she lived here by herself then she must be constantly busy cleaning. Everywhere he looked he could not find any kind of dust or other sign of neglect. "She could have a service who cleans, but with all these priceless things I would be nervous."  
  
She sat on the couch and pointed to a spot a short distance from her. He wanted to chuckle at her obvious desire to keep some distance between them, but he kept quiet. Once he was seated and waited to see if Demona would say anything. After a few moments of watching her fidget he decided to break the silence.  
  
"I will not take your money, Demona." He said in a casual tone.  
  
"What?" Was all she said, the shocked look once again clean on her face. "Are you mad?"  
  
"Demona, with what Xanatos is paying me I have no need for more money." James said, leaning back in the soft cushions. "And what you are asking me to do sounds very interesting. Since I have access to whatever equipment I need it makes the job easier."  
  
"I still do not understand." Demona said, frowning at the humans odd decision. "All you kind seems to be interested in is wealth, you are no different." This last she said with a look of disgust.  
  
"I am human, yes, but not all humans are what you think." He said, shaking his head. "You dwell too much on things that scarred you in the past. Certainly you must not hate all humans."  
  
"Perhaps there are a few." She replied, still frowning. "But those were only for my personal benefit and I had no intentions of befriending them."  
  
"Like myself?" James said, staring at the large television.  
  
Demona looked as if she was going to answer, but when she looked over at him she did not know how to answer. She did not want to get too close to him, yet he was friendly towards her and enjoyed her company.  
  
"You…" She began, but found her throat closing. "You are not like other humans I have known. I do not hate you, but you make me feel… awkward."  
  
"That's a start." He replied, smiling. "I appreciate you being honest with me."  
  
She felt as if she wanted to scream, or even grab and shake some sense into him. "Why is he doing this? This is not what I had planned." She said to herself.  
  
"You told me how you and my ancestor met." When she nodded her acknowledgement he continued. "I would really like to know how he died."  
  
Demona visibly stiffened for a moment and turned her head away from him, masking the sad look in her eyes. The memories that flooded her mind was all too clear on what had occurred so long ago. She did not want to relive the tale, but her mind was dragged, kicking and screaming, into the past. It was a battle she had no hope of winning, her emotions were too strong.  
  
"It happened a few months after we had first met in mock combat. I had decided to accept his offer to learn this new fighting technique." She could picture it in her mind as if she were watching a screen. "At first it was awkward for me to take instructions from a human, and I resisted strongly at first.  
  
"James was quite persistent, even when I had become angry and threatened to give it up. He had a way of making me feel as if quitting was a weakness, a thing I had no intention of giving in to.  
  
"In the weeks that followed I had learned much from him, much to the amazement of my Clan members." An image of Goliath watching with distaste from the battlements made her want to chuckle. "At some point we had moved our location to the beach some distant away from the Castle."  
  
Scotland - 981 AD – Castle Wyvern  
  
The sun had long since disappeared beyond the western horizon, leaving the clear sky filled with the brilliant pinpoints of the ever-mysterious stars. It was not too often that she left the walls of castle Wyvern, but when Robert MacGregor invited her to walk with him on the beach she did not refuse. At first she thought it was to continue her training, but as they walked she found it odd that he was not talking.  
  
With the full moon overhead one could clearly see the slow rolling waves of the ocean. As each wave slapped the smooth sand it foamed and slid back into the sea with a soft hiss. The sand was still warm from the sun beating down on it all day, heated by a ball of unimaginable fire that she was sure she would never see. She found the warmth rather pleasing.  
  
Robert dressed in his normal civilian clothes which made him look different, more relaxed as they walked side by side. They did not speak but both seemed pleased to be together, away from the noise of the castle.  
  
As they rounded a sharp bend they noticed a large flat rock where the moon's light seemed to shine upon its surface. He looked at her and pointed to it, to which she nodded, her clawed feet leaving dragon-like prints behind her.  
  
He asked her to kneel on the edge facing the ocean, poised as if looking at something far out to sea. When she asked him why and he said he wanted to take down a memory. Not knowing what he meant, she did as he asked, waiting patiently.  
  
Robert remained on the beach and removed a leather bound book from his pocket. From the other he pulled out a plugged ink well and a small, feathery quill pen. He found a piece of driftwood and sat down upon it's worn surface. Opening the book up to a clean page, he looked up at her and began sketching on the parchment.  
  
For a long time he sat there, looking up for a second, every so often before continuing with his drawing. At one point she though it would take forever for him to finish, and was grateful when he finally did say he was done.  
  
"Come, little Angel," he said, waving her down. "See how I have captured your beauty?"  
  
She stood and hurried back to him, taking leaps and bounds that were short for a gargoyle but would have broken a man's legs. He blew on the ink to dry it some more and showed it to her. It was beautiful, the way he captured the background with her in the foreground and the moon's light from above.  
  
"It is wonderful, Robert," She replied softly, smiling. "You seem to be skilled in several arts."  
  
He smiled back and replaced the book into his pocket, along with the other implements as well. Taking him by the hand, she led him back onto the rock and sat upon the edge.  
  
The wind had picked up a little and the sea was slightly rougher, her hair undulating between her wings. As the waves struck the rock it created a fine mist that would cascade in the air before them.  
  
"Robert," She said quietly as he sat next to her. "You are the only human I know who's ever befriended a gargoyle the way you have me. You have taught me many things, not just fighting, but other... things, as well."  
  
From the soft tone of her voice he got the general idea of what she was talking about. He tried to think of something to say but was unable to do anything but take in a deep breath. She was a lovely creature, perfect in every way, and he respected her for it. But...  
  
Reaching up, she touched his cheek and gently ran her clawed finger down his neck. She leaned towards him, her mouth parted in a thin smile. He seemed nervous and took her hand into his to stop her from going any further.  
  
"What is wrong, Robert?" She asked, not sure of why he stopped her affectionate advances. "I thought you... cared for me?"  
  
"I do, little Angel." He sighed, rubbing her hand. "More than you can imagine, but your heart already belongs to another."  
  
"My heart belongs to whoever I want it to," She replied, trying to sidle up next to him. "I want you to have it."   
  
Robert let go of her hand and turned his head. "You are very beautiful, Angel, and I'd accept you in a second."  
  
"But...?" She sighed, knowing what he was going to say. "You are a human and I a gargoyle. Who cares? We can leave the castle and go elsewhere; Others have done so before, gargoyles with human mates who were afraid of how the clan would react. We can be together, Robert, just you and me."  
  
He shook his head and tried to hold back the dampness that formed in his eyes. "I wish I could, little Angel, more than anything. But I can not leave my position at the castle and I cannot ask you to leave your clan.  
  
"You would be better off with that other gargoyle you seem to care for, Goliath as he is called." He said, wiping his nose. "I already lost someone close to me and I do not want that to happen again. Please forgive me."  
  
She swallowed hard and tried her best not to let her emotions overpower her. For a moment she felt like throwing her arms around him but decided not to. Thick foot-talons dug into the rock with anxiety. They were good friends and she did not want to jeopardize that aspect of their relationship. Deep in her heart she felt a growing feeling of love for the human and wished he would think of her as more that a friend.  
  
Wiping a tear from her own eye she took his hand into hers and said that she understood, but the words coming out of her mouth meant nothing. "Does he not understand?"  
  
He smiled and put an arm around her, pulling her close. She sniffed and leaned into his warm hug, the little hands on the tips of her wings running through his hair.  
  
"We will always be friends, Angel," He said, inhaling the scent of her hair. "In combat we shall fight side by side, and I shall guard you with my life."  
  
She wanted to cry into his shoulder, but her pride and his wishes kept her from doing so. "I would give my own life to save yours, Robert. Any who make an attempt on your life will regret it."  
  
"Come now, little Angel," He whispered. "It is time we get back to the castle, we have tarried from our duties for too long."  
  
That was the last thing she felt like doing; the setting was perfect and she enjoyed the warmth of his embrace. She would give anything to win his love, even at the cost of her own life. He was worth dying for. "Perhaps in time," She told herself. "He will think of me as more than a friend."  
  
Her training continued the following evening as it had been for several weeks. Because of her strength and agility she was able to quickly master the moves he taught her. At one point even the prince himself took time out of his duties to watch the odd pair practice along with the old wise gargoyle and a trio of hatchlings.  
  
It was not until a week later that they found themselves walking along the battlements together. She cherished every moment she could spend with him, even if he made no advances towards her. As they gazed out at the landscape before them they spied a single rider on horseback galloping toward the front gate.  
  
The man on the horse was screaming for them to open the gate and allow him in. Apparently the gate wardens knew who the man was and allowed him inside. Curious as to what was happening Angel picked Robert up in her arms, something she enjoyed, and glided down to investigate.  
  
A tired and dirty guardsman slipped from the saddle and held upright by another guard. When Angel landed she released her passenger and watched him take charge. The guard was part of a small convoy who had been assigned to a trade caravan on it way to the castle. He said that a group of bandits had attacked the convoy. The other guards were fighting back but there were more bandits than guardsman. His commander had sent him ahead to the castle for help.  
  
"Get ten men with horses here now." Robert ordered, turning to one of the gate wardens.  
  
When the exhausted rider said he would go as well Robert shook his head and ordered the man and his horse to rest. The poor horse was soaked in sweat, white froth lathering from the mares mouth.  
  
"I will go with you." Angel said, admiring the way her instructor had taken charge. "I will get some of the clan as well."  
  
"Gargoyles protect." Robert said, smiling. "You shall be welcomed among us."  
  
She returned the smile before hurrying off to where her kind normally gathered. The men and horses that Robert had wanted passed her, causing her to move faster. When she saw Goliath and some others walking along the south wall she hailed them. Several gargoyles, including Goliath and the old Wise One, took wing and glided down to her.  
  
"What is it, my Angel?" Goliath asked.  
  
"A human caravan is being attacked by bandits a few miles down the road." She replied, turning to face the way she had come. "Robert and some guardsman have gone to help."  
  
She noticed that the mention of Robert's name caused him to frown. "Do they have need of our assistance?" Goliath asked, tilting his head to one side.  
  
His question took her by surprise. "What kind of stupid question is that? I thought we were here to protect the humans?"  
  
"We are here to protect this castle, not what happens elsewhere." He answered, shaking his head. "You said they have sent men to help, if they had need of us they would have asked."  
  
"Well, how typical of you, Goliath." Came another voice from the group, a female.  
  
Angel looked to see Goliath's sister step though the other gargoyles. The female, whom everybody knew was Goliath's blood-twin sister, was not smiling as she normally was.  
  
"You have no say in this, rookery sister." Goliath said, frowning at his sisters interference.  
  
By now she knew Robert and the others were well on their way to the caravan, which started her worrying. She looked at Goliath for a moment, a look of disgust on her face before turning and hurried off on all fours towards the wall. Digging her talons into the granite she quickly scaled to the top and soared away. When she looked back she saw, much to her relief that Goliath's sister and four others were taking wing behind her.  
  
She felt as if she should wait for then to catch up but the thought of Robert fighting without them sent shivers down her back. The human was not helpless, being a skilled swordsman in addition to the martial arts, but she still feared for his safety. It amused her to suddenly realize that she cared for Robert more than she did for Goliath.  
  
It hit her as being only one thing, love. She did not know if he loved her back, but she told herself that she would not rest until she knew.  
  
The sounds of yelling and the clashing of swords brought her back to reality. Without realizing it she had veered away from the road and had almost passed the fighting. Banking hard she spiraled down until she could see the two groups of humans. She saw Robert immediately and was relieved to see him still on his horse, his sword poised over his head.  
  
Stealing a quick glance at the enemy she did not recognize their dress. They wore thick fur leggings and heavy coats made from sheepskin. Each was armed with a single rapier with several thin daggers tucked in their belts.  
  
Bellowing her attack cry she rammed into the nearest bandit, knocking him to the ground. Before the man could regain his footing she lashed out with her talons. The man screamed as they sliced four deep gashes down his side. Dark red blood soaked his sheepskin jacket and ran freely over the ground. Her next punch sent him slamming into a tree, upon which his back snapped like a twig.  
  
She barley had time enough to notice the other gargoyles who had followed her land. Their protective instincts kicked in and soon enough there were more gargoyles and swordsman than bandits. When she heard Robert yell she turned just in time to watch him tumble from his horse. The poor animal was squealing in pain from three arrows lodged in its neck.  
  
"Robert!" She cried, watching in terror as the animal reared, continuously slamming its hooves to the ground.  
  
It would not have terrified her so much, but Robert was lying in the path of the terrified beast. Shoving one of her own kind out of her way she dove and yanked Robert away. The horse bucked again before collapsing to the ground.  
  
"They have archers!" Robert yelled, hoping the others would hear him. "There is no caravan, this is a trap!"  
  
His warning came too late for one of the gargoyles. A young male screamed in pain as a feathered arrow struck his thigh. When this happened everybody scattered and took whatever cover they could find.  
  
"What do you mean this is a trap?" Angel asked, trying to use her own body to shield him.  
  
"I do not know." He replied, looking to the trees where the arrows had come from. "But I fear the soldier who warned us at the castle is in league with them."  
  
Angel stared into his eyes, the impact of what he said easily sinking in. "The gates were open to let him in, if he had others with him…"  
  
"They could get into the castle." Robert spoke, finishing the sentence for her. "Men, we have to get back to Castle Wyvern! The one who was allowed inside is with these rouges!"  
  
Suddenly there came the sounds of several more voices from the woods. There were men shouting angrily as more arrows began to fly in their direction. A minute later a dozen more men ran from the woods to engage them.  
  
"These people must be mad!" Robert grumbled. "Even if they best us they would never be able to take the castle."  
  
"My Clan would easily tear them to pieces!" Angel said, her eyes suddenly glowing red with anger.  
  
Robert looked into her glowing eyes and smiled. "We make a good team, little Angel."  
  
His words caused her to turn away from the battle for a moment. She stared into his face for a long moment and marveled at the determined look in his eyes. Before she knew what she was doing she grabbed his collar and pulled him into a deep kiss.  
  
She had almost forgot what was going on until he stiffened and threw her aside. The hurt that flashed on her face lasted a mere moment when she realized why he had done it. There was just enough time for her to see the man hovering above them, a long dagger clutched in his hand.  
  
Her body could not seem to respond to her will fast enough and what she saw seemed in slow motion, as if in a dream. Robert had almost gotten to his feet but the man with a dagger was faster. In a flash the seven inch blade slid between Robert's ribs. Angel heard herself scream in terror as Robert went to his knees, his right hand clutching the hilt along with the bandit.  
  
When she saw the blood running freely down his chest she bellowed in anger and lunged. Using both hands she lashed out at the attacker, each swipe removing large sections of flesh. The man was dead long before his lifeless body hit the ground in a bloody heap. So concerned was she about Robert that she did not even see the two dozen additional gargoyles drop from the night sky. She did not hear the new screams as her clan members made quick work of the remaining attackers. All her attention was on the man kneeling on the ground before her.  
  
She went down on her knees and did her best to help Robert to the ground. Tears blurred her vision as she stared at the dagger buried in his chest. Blood had soaked his entire shirt as well as the glove he had wrapped around the hilt. From the dark color at the amount she knew that it had probably punctured his heart.  
  
"I knew your kind could tear a human apart, but I never though to see it." He said, forcing a smile to his lips.  
  
"Why did you do it?" She asked, knowing he had pushed her away else she would have been struck in the back.  
  
"Could not have my Angel struck down in such a lowly manner." Robert said, his voice now a lot whisper. "You are far too young and lovely to die now."  
  
Her bottom lip startled to tremble at his kind words. "You can not leave me now, I will not let you go so easily!"  
  
"I fear it is beyond even your stubborn will, Angel." He said, closing his eyes for a moment. "I have something for you, in my left pocket. Get it for me?"  
  
She could only nod, reaching with care into his pocket and removing a small leather bag. The name "Mistra" was stitched into the soft brown leather and tied closed with thin leather thong.  
  
"Open it."  
  
Pulling the knotted thong open she emptied the contents of the pouch into her hand. Two hoop earrings of pure gold tumbled into his palm. The shiny metal glinted in the moonlight as they clinked together.  
  
"I want you to have them."  
  
"Did these not belong to your mate?" She asked, to which he nodded. "I can not accept these."  
  
"Please take them, one last little token from a man to a lovely woman." He said, his free hand pulling the blood soaked glove off.  
  
When his bare fingers touched her face she smiled and cupped them with her own hand. She closed her other hand over the earring. "I will cherish them for the rest of my days, this I promise."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
By this time several of the gargoyles and the few remaining guardsman were watching. She did not care about anybody at the moment, expect the man lying before her, the human she loved.  
  
"I…" She began, but the words caught in her throat.  
  
It was them she felt his arm go slack in her hand, the weight pulling his hand away from her face. Dread filled her when she realized that he had slipped away. Inhaling deeply she let loose with a bellow that echoed though the surrounding woods. Night birds roosting in the trees were sent squawking into the night sky.  
  
Still clutching the earrings she pulled the dagger from his chest, flung it to the ground and threw herself atop him. She had no idea how long she cried before Goliath's sister finally knelt down next to her.  
  
"I never got to say that I loved him!" Demona screamed, her fist shattering the table in front of the couch. "He died over a bunch of thieves trying to raid the castle."  
  
James jumped at her sudden display of anger, his mind will racing with what she had told him. It had almost been as if he had been watching it in person. Every detail and word spoken about a relative that had lived more than a thousand years ago. When he looked at Demona he could tell that she was angry, but with that anger he also saw a deep sadness.  
  
"I think he knew that, Demona." James said as he got to his feet.  
  
She whirled to face him. "What?"  
  
"I said I think he knew how you felt about him." He said, sighing. "From what he had written in his journal and the story you told me it is clear that he did indeed love you."  
  
When she opened her mouth to speak she suddenly burst into tears. For the first time in years emotions had overwhelmed her and she was powerless to control them. Deep inside she did not want to control them. The memories she kept locked away suddenly breaking free in a torrent.  
  
"Why did he not say it then?" She asked, turning away so he could not see the pain in her eyes.  
  
"I honestly do not have an answer for you, Demona." He replied with a shrug. "He must have had good reason."  
  
Demona heard James walk up to her so she turned to face him, tears still blurring her vision. He reached into his back pocket and removed a white handkerchief and without asking wiped the tears from her cheeks. Her first instinct was to pull away and lash out but she had not the strength. She closed her eyes and allowed the human to dab at her eyes, which she found strangely comforting.  
  
"I am sorry I caused you to relive painful memories." He said, returning the handkerchief to her pocket. "If you wish to be left alone I will return to my apartment."  
  
"Alone." She said softly, hating the word that had followed her for centuries. For some reason she had no desire to be left alone at the moment. His presence seemed to make her feel at ease, even if she knew it was against her nature. "No, you need to remain a while longer."  
  
When he did not say anything she sat back on the couch, caping her wings like a leather cloak. "What else do you need from me, professor?"  
  
"Pardon?" James asked, clearly puzzled at her query.  
  
"I hired you for a service, do you not remember." She replied, inwardly amused at how quickly he forgot. "Will you require me for anything?"  
  
"Well," He said, trying to think of anything that would keep them together. "I will need to take blood and tissue samples from you for analysis." When she nodded he continued. "The other thing I will need to do is monitor the process of your stone sleep state."  
  
"How will you do that?" She asked, interested in what he would do.  
  
"I have access to the most sophisticated scanning equipment available." He answered proudly. "I will attach a series of sensors to your body to monitor your internal activities.  
  
"I want to see if a sample of you blood will solidify when you turn to stone, and vice versa."  
  
What he said made sense to her, so she nodded her understanding. "Well, I will have to return to Paris for a few weeks first. I will need to settle some thing there before I can remain here for any length of time."  
  
The thought of her going away for so long caused his insides to shift around. He consolidated himself by knowing that when she returned he would be seeing more of her. Demona looked up at him, her soft green eyes drawing him towards her as sugar attracted a fly.  
  
Demona, however, was not thinking quite the same thing. She was able to see much of Robert within him, but something about his eyes seemed to catch her attention. She was not certain if it was deception, attraction or desire. Whatever the reason she would not make the same mistakes with him as she had with Robert MacGregor.  
  
To be continued… 


End file.
